Kindred Spirits
by CrazySparkles
Summary: A lone stallion stumbles across a pretty young mare when she wanders into his forest home. However, shortly after they meet, tragic events force them into the wide unknown. This contains mature content! Please r/r!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is actually a current roleplay I'm involved in with one of my online friends on DeviantArt. We also have it posted there under her account (her name on DA is Wishewing, and mine there is Crazysparkles06. I know, my screenames vary so much:P).Thus far, it has gotten amazing reviews! It also comes with pictures of the characters, which unfortunately I cannot add links to. (However you can note me if you would like to see them.)

It's a long one, so get comfy!

**Kindred Spirits**

**Chapter 1: The Beauty, The Beast, and The Recluse**

Aiden walked beneath the swaying limbs of a wide old oak. Deep within his forest threshold, he was safe from all beings, and all forms of predators. No horses had wandered through his domain for more than a year, and it had been twice that since he had even uttered a vocal word.

Being a stallion in his prime, he did feel the primordial urges to find companionship. However, no mare parted the branches to call to him. No swaying tails encouraged him to prance with masculinity. So for now, he managed to quell the longing gripping his lonely heart. The forest called to him, and as of now, that was all the Appaloosa needed.

A short distance away, an attractively marked mare was grazing within the forest walls. The grass was so fresh here, and the quietness and solitude was all she needed.

Siana was often wondering why she was here, no one to talk to or no one to just socialize with. She had so much to offer.

Bolting her head upright, still in mid chew, she scented a stallion. A big one from the smell of him. She curiously sauntered towards the scent, her four hooves nestling in the wet forest floor.

The stallion wandered around his favorite forest entity. A large, stretching pine tree that was nearly as round, as it was tall. The summit of the great old tree had been pressed many times by his gentle footsteps, and he had worn a trail, his path of wonder, in a perfect circle around the pine he loved.

When no other had been near, the tree had sheltered him. When deep snow fell and glistened under every other branch, he did not feel its cold breath under the emerald boughs. No other horse understood quite as deeply his love for the deep, dark wood. And he figured he would spend his life in awe of this wonderful creation, utterly alone.

Suddenly a twig snapped clean not even one-hundred yards from where he stood. The fur on the back of his neck prickled, and his ears strained with every pained muscle to discern the approaching sound. A soft four-beat gait reached his senses, and with shock he backed his white, glistening body into the trunk of the great pine. Another horse was approaching his hiding place, and he did not know whether to stand and fight or flee into the dappled silence.

Siana was aware she had given her presence away now. She bit her lip as she knew the stallion sensed her.

She watched intently as the stallion wandered around the great tree - he obviously cared greatly, and Siana was amazed. All the other stallions she had met were only interested in one thing - mating and then leaving without so much as a smile.

This stallion, no, he was different - he was infatuated by a tree - this left Siana feeling more comfortable being in his presence.

She quietly stepped forward, the sieved sunlight dappling her glossy brown pelt. Her luxurious blonde hair sliding over her face - she greeted the stallion as politely as she could.

"Hi there, I dont mean to intrude on you - I can tell your occupied" She chimed, her tone unsettled.

The stallion swiveled his head to the approaching voice, his eyes shining white with wild fear. Then all of a sudden, the frightening sensation stopped sending the adrenaline to his veins, and his mood was replaced with an instinct even older that flight.

Much to Aiden's amazement, the approaching horse was a mare. Curious, yet unsettled he looked over his shoulder making sure they, he and the mare, were the only breathing beings in the wood. Satisfied that his nostrils scented no other individual, he took a cautious step forward, lowering his head and gazing at her with one, liquid brown eye.

"Why do you wander through this wood so alone young mare?" he managed to rasp from his nearly frozen vocal chords. Just that one sentence made his throat hurt, but it didn't matter. He now had someone to talk to. "Where is your guardian? These are bad times, no filly should wander alone so far from her herd." The Appaloosa's voice piped with a protective tone, but he was sure the mare interpreted it as something condescending.

He knew mares could hold their own when it came to any kind of battle, especially when it came to their young ones, but she was so lithe, so finely-boned. When she stepped grace emanated from her being. Aiden feared to even breath on her for fear she would break. Had a more perfect creature ever wandered across his path? It was hard for him to remember a finer example or a female equine, than this chocolatey mare standing before him.

As the leaves parted where she walked, she understood that this was a very dense forest. It would be strange for a lone stallion to wander by himself. It was unheard of in her homeland for any horse to travel alone.

Her delicate hooves embedded in the thick moss and undergrowth, she ruffled the grassy verges that stood between them. Each of four legs working like clockwork, she sauntered down the knoll that she had appeared on.

The damp grass made her uneasy on her feet, and she slid slightly down the green. Her blonde banner flowing in the gentle breeze, she eased her walk towards the stallion.

She noted he was curious as to who would be following her, and she gave him a knowing look. Her bright blue eyes piercing his warm chocolaty orbs. How they twinkled in the dappled shade - she could stare at them forever.

He was finely crafted, a prime example of a stallion. His greyish pelt glowing in the warm sunlight, with attractive splashes of chestnut - he was an unusual marked stallion. His fine, auburn hair rippled so softly in the dancing breeze, it seemed to caress his thick, arched neck. She had often wondered whether she would see a stallion such as himself, with all the sheer masculinity just standing out.

She faced the stallion, her body tensing at his tone.

"I come alone, stallion" She murmured gently. She gave a weak smile, as not to reveal too much about why.

Noticing his gruff voice, she pondered why it was so. He sounded as if he had not spoken for a long while, but when he did, it sent shivers down her spine.

"I have no guardian, well, not anymore. I have been alone for at least a month. A long and lonely month" She whispered, her voice emitted sadly.

Siana's gaze turned to the vast tree that lay behind the stallion. She simply stared in awe at it's majesty. The bark seemed to twist round the tree, hugging it tightly and manipulating it's many branches.

She dropped her gaze once again to the stallion, and shot him a questioning look.

"And you, what's the deal? You seem to be in solitude also ..." She trailed off at the end, not knowing his name to finish the question.

Aiden nodded, his wild chestnut mane falling around his face. He noticed her inquisitive look at the pine, and nodded with understanding. It was odd, for a stallion of his age, to be wandering alone also. The Appaloosa turned from her, his hide catching the dapples of sunlight allowed to filter from the forest canopy.

"I am not suited for herd society. Stallions are so brutal, so raw and merciless. They only have one thing on their minds, constantly, and I do not wish to live a life like that," he turned a brown orb towards her as he rested his forehead upon the trunk of the great tree.

The mare had approached him, even as he knew she sensed his fear. What a wonder that was to him, that she would care enough to continue her decent into his leafy home just to greet him. Still, the thought of her wandering alone unsettled him. No mare in this land, especially one so beautiful, would come without a testosterone-filled stalker.

"I'm sorry," he quickly whispered, turning towards her and bowing with grey head with apology. "It has been so long since I have greeted another, I have forgotten the formalities. If I may be honored enough to know it, what is your namesake beautiful one?"

She loved how his untamed chestnut hair seemed to dance around his face. She was fascinated with him.

"I understand. As a mare I have had my fair share of unworthy stallions strutting around like they owned me." She sighed. Her voice rather melancholy at the thought of her past. A particular part of her past made her shudder, her whole body quivered at the flash back.

Readjusting her self towards the new stallion, she put a brave smile on. She saw something different in this one, a kind of relaxing atmosphere that surrounded him. His voice was so gentle, and caring.

She admired the fact he was so gracious towards her. She didnt expect it off a lone stallion, but it was a welcome surprise.

"Its Siana," She began, her tone light and sweet. She began to walk closer towards him, her flowing mane sweeping across her neck, her forelock dancing in the breeze. Her dainty hooves much smaller than his masculine dished shaped ones.

"...And you, what's your calling?" She asked quietly. The midday sun just emerging through the wood's many crevices and gaps. A particular sun ray seemed to illuminate both of them, in a bolt of warm sun.

She felt warm when he had complimented her, her chest seemed to flutter, a feeling she had not experienced for a long time.

Aiden smiled as she spoke her name, feeling the meaning seep deep into his bones. 'God is Gracious' he thought to himself, nodding his head with agreement at the meaning of her name. He certainly was when he created this sublime creature sharing the same breath as he. The curves that dove in and out of her frame tickled his eye, and without trying, he often found himself staring as the soft pool of sunlight glimmered upon her brown coat. There could not be a more perfect name for this mare.

"It is my pleasure then, Siana, to invite you into my dwelling place," he closed his eyes and nodded to her again, displaying the utmost respect for the female. "I cannot say I have a name as divine as yours, but you may call me Aiden."

Swishing his long tail he turned from her, beckoning the mare with a head-toss to follow his lead. "You will be safe here Siana, and may stay as long as you please. The forest is very protective of her gentle inhabitants."

She shyly smiled as she revealed her name. She did not generally just let her calling be known very often these days. Her gaze turned from him to herself, noticing how he was admiring her shape.

"Its not that bad is it?" She laughed sweetly. Her round blue eyes drifting across to his. Cocking her head, she grinned.

"Thankyou for your kindness, Aiden. You have a beautiful home" She chimed, her eyes darting around the canopy, to see an array of sieved sunlight, the branches whistling in the breeze and the many different kinds of bird that inhabited the vast trees. She then realized he was beckoning her to follow. She reacted the way any mare would - with a polite nod.

Walking behind the handsome stallion, she wondered where he was taking her to.

"What other horses don't realize," Aiden began, circling the great pine tree. "Is how beautiful the woods are. They can provide us with everything. Shade, warmth, water, wonderful grazing." He smiled fondly, closing his eyes with feeling. "Speaking of, I bet your hungry."

Turning slowly, the stallion began to walk down a well-worn path. Many hoofprints, all the same size and shape faced north and south, marking the path well with equine use. Ferns on either side bent as the chestnut-splashed legs of the stallion passed them. How many times had he sauntered back and forth from the meadow to the great oak?

Following a sharp turn, the forest became sparse as a hidden meadow filled in the gaps. Flowers of all shapes, lavender and clover, claimed their place amongst all the tall shoots of grass. Smiling at his well hidden secret, the stallion bent his head and cropped a large mouthful of the rich tender shoots. This place indeed was beautiful, but as the mare followed him into the sunlight, it held no grasp on her form. Not even nature itself could compare to Siana.

Siana listened intently at his speech. His passion for the woodland he lived in was so strong, she could see it in his very soul. It made her put her faith in the stallion kind.

"Indeed they do, many a night I found myself dreaming under a mighty conifer, staring up at the stars and wondering who and what was out there." She replied, slightly distant in the majesty of the forest.

Siana stepped daintily along the worn down path, noting the countless trails, many of which matched Aiden's own tracks. This gave her some hints as to what was going on with him. The ferns brushed against her delicate pins, the dew from morning sliding into her fur.

Coming into the clearing, Siana could see a vast meadow, the lush green grass looked so inviting . Biting her lip, she calmly followed Aiden's lead and also began to graze. The green refreshed her mouth, as she chewed in the midday sun.

She took a sneaky glance at Aiden, perhaps shy if he should catch her looking at him. She smiled to herself, and turned away, delving into the tasty longer grass.

Aiden grinned merrily as the mare dropped her head to graze with him. Maybe she would stay, even if it was only for a while. He flicked his brown orbs up and down from the ground to her frame, slowly inching his way closer to her form. Across the meadow a small doe and her fawn leapt into the clearing, and Aiden started with surprise. Hopefully, she didn't see him balk.

By the time the sun hung high over them, directing their shadows right under their growing bellies, Aiden was inches from her. Their two long, billowing tails swept the ground in unison, ushering flies from their glossy backs with deadly accuracy. A soft wind blew, and Aiden leaned his side into the gust, softly brushing against her shoulder. A bolt of warmth gathered on his side where he had touched her, and he shuddered with the newfound feeling. If only he didn't have fur, his cheeks would be inflamed with a light, blushing red.

Siana self-consciously diverted her eyes from him, knowing he had spotted her. The warm flush overtook her, leaving her tingly inside. Hearing a sound in the thicket, she also shot up, and realized how stupid she looked.

She happened to see the stallion do the same, and rolled her eyes playfully, giggling slightly.

Indeed. She had noticed he was slowly edging towards her.

In the late afternoon, when her hunger had been sated, she knew the stallion was mere inches away from her. Siana smiled to herself, a feeling of youth surged through her.

Her banner was wrapped around his, in a bizzare way of nature.

The drafty wind had got up, and must have moved him into her shoulder.

The feeling of his warm silky pelt brushing against hers made her stomach flutter. His beautifully soft fur felt so right next to hers.

She brought her head up, her blonde forelock over one blue eye. She smiled shyly, and shot him another one of her understanding looks.

Aiden looked into the distance, watching the doe gracefully wander along the skirt of the other neck of wood. Smiling softly, his eyelids slowly closing, he looked at her. "How far have you come mare? What led you to this place?" The Appaloosa quickly changed the subject. The feelings that were arising deep within his chest and loins frightened him, and he did not want to become one of those typical, hormone-enraged stallions.

The sun played lightly upon the fronds and leaves that shaded the grass where they ate. A soft wind smelling of fresh, decaying undergrowth hit his nostrils, and he nodded with pleasure. Spring was coming, and along with it a new strain of life. Just like the fawn, young plants and trees were also sprouting their limbs to add to the lush canopy.

The stallions eyebrows furrowed, how many summers had he seen pass? Six, Seven? What did he have to show for all the years he had spent alone? A vast knowledge of the forest and its habitat? How much true progress had he actually made? A slight shudder coursed through his veins. In mere hours, the mare had begun to undo, what he had spent years doing for himself.

Siana knew he was desperate to change the circumstances. She watched as he diverted his attention totally onto her.

Quickly responding, she walked up beside him, her four feet pacing gracefully.

"I come from near the border of a Great Lake, where the evergreens always sway in the breeze. Where the foals always prance and where nothing bad happens.

Except for snow drifts. A vile blizzard was set upon my land, and took away most of my herd mates. I was only two summers old then, but I can remember the numbness I felt on discovering the awful truth that had befallen my herd."

Siana felt the same numbness once again- she felt the stallion become so hostile towards her. That little ray of sunshine those previous minutes had lightened her - now it was all gone.

She didnt want to press him, so she simply gazed into the sky, her expression a lowly vacant stare.

"So a blizzard has sent you here?" he inquired, his eyes wispy and full of pain. "Where is the stallion that led your harem? Why did he not force you to stay?"

Aiden had lived far from any herd life, but he knew the outlaying structure of a band. One stallion, half a dozen mares, and their offspring. Some stallions would even kill a youngster that was not their own. His expression became pained. The thoughts had awoken a very dark memory within him, and he quickly pushed it away.

"Didnt send, just gave me a push in the right direction. My leader was not the sort I associate with" She replied vacantly, but with malice as she spoke of her lead stallion. No, after the blizzard she had spent an awful three days wandering for a safe haven. The forest had looked inviting, as the only snow was on top of the tallest trees.

The blizzard took its effect on her, as her hooves were in a terrible condition and her mane was all matted. She thought her time was up; until the blizzard began to clear.

"And you Aiden, where are your mares and young ones? Is there more to you than meets the eye?" She inquired suspiciously. She could tell in his warm brown eyes, that he was not giving away some information. The sudden wash of pain on his face confirmed the fact that she naive to think a stallion, such as Aiden, would wander alone for so long.

"Aiden, Im a good listener" She whispered gently. Her eyes searching his for a sign of leeway.

She shyly nuzzled his thick neck, and held back afterwards.

She turned away and began to walk towards a quiet patch of the meadow, where the grass brushed over her fetlocks.

"I'll be over here if you want to talk..." She finished, her voice slightly optimistic. With a quick smile, she continued to the area.

Aiden watched the young mare wander from him with an air of uncertainty. She had been truthful to him about her wanderings to this place, did he too not owe her the same truth? Nodding his head as the grass swayed beneath his hooves, he slowly approached her, his mind made up.

"The land where I was born is very far from here," he began, his eyes taking on a wispy, distant hue. "I was the first child my mother ever foaled, and she could not of been more pleased. My father was delighted as well for she was his favorite mare, and he would watch over me almost as much as the rest of the band. I was his favorite" Aiden chuckled, the memories of his dam and sire sending flits of happiness through his veins.

Slowly his eyebrows furrowed. "And then, there was a fire. I was no more than four months old at the time, and my sire tried his best to usher us to safety, but it was too late. The fire was too hot, and the wind too strong. He died trying to lead the other mares to freedom, and the rest of my band perished."

The Appaloosa hung his head, closing his eyes fiercely to hold back his tears. The glade seemed to hold its breath as he retold the story of his life, for even the doe and fawn made no sound. "My dam and I wandered for many suns. After some time we got used to not living in a band, and even though all my foalhood friends had also perished, my mother always found the time to play with me. That was until, another rouge stallion happened upon us."

"He was merciless, cold-hearted, and had only breeding on his mind. If I was not so young, I would of fought for my mother, but there was nothing I could do but stand and watch. He raped her many times, many...many times, and when she did not come into foal, he turned his attentions towards me."

Aiden walked in a large circle, the pain hanging on his heart echoing in his careful footsteps. "He wanted to kill me. I could see it in his eyes as he came barreling for me that one dark night, but my mother stopped him. She fought him as hard as any stallion, and during the scuffle told me to run and never look back. I'll never forget the fear in her eyes that night, and although I wanted to be with her, I did what I was told. I ran until I could not run anymore."

"And that," he smiled half-heartedly. "Is how I came upon this wood. When no other horse could shelter and protect me, the forest did. The great pine kept me warm in the winter, and nourished me with bark when there was nothing else to forage."

The Appaloosa paused, his misty eyes looking deep into hers. "About a year after I left my mothers side, I returned to the last place I saw her, and my worst fears were confirmed. The brute had killed her for disobeying him, and left her corpse bloodied and cold in the meadow. Of course when I got there, she had nearly been taken back into the Earth, but I knew it was my mother. You never forget the scent of your dam, Siana."

With a heavy heart he looked into the distance, his nostrils fluttering. A slight wind stirred and lifted his forelock from his eyes, and he closed them gently, hoping that maybe his pain could be washed away with the breeze. "That is how I came to be here, and why I do not have a herd."

Siana could see him approach her. She turned around, her banner flicking in the breeze. She was ready for what he was about to tell her. Maybe it would help her decipher what was going on with this unusual stallion.

With her full attention on him, her ears fixed and listening intently, she took all his heartfelt information in.

It wasn't hard for her mood to change from curiosity to plain sympathy. She couldn't beleive he had opened up all these feelings he had locked away for so many years. To her especially. What made her so special that he should confess. She felt mad with herself, it obviously caused him much pain to get it off his chest.

"Aiden, I don't know what to say, I shouldn't have pressed you... I.. Im..." She stuttered, trying to find the right words for this situation.

She had a whole new respect for the stallion. Her history was bad, but his was something to be caught up about. Hanging her head in shame, her blonde mane tousled downwards, over her shoulders and resting at the top of her knees.

"Not all stallions are like the brute that fowled your life, and tinged you pain." She whispered. The whole meadow seemed to relax, the trees swayed gently - the clouds clearing with the afternoon sun gaping past the thick forestry.

"Your not like that," She continued, her voice airy and soft. She glanced at him, the blueness in her eyes pierced his.

"I am not like that, because I live as a recluse Siana," he smiled softly with pain. "If I was near females in heat constantly, then what would I be? A hormone-crazy stallion, just like the stud that killed my mother."

The Appaloosa walked towards her, his eyes gleaming with kindness. "You did not press me to say anything. I'm not the kind of horse that just speaks for attention. I listened to your story, don't I owe you the same courtesy, to tell you mine?"

A slight blind blew in the glade, cascading his coat with golden dapples. For a long moment they looked into each other's eyes, just sharing the emptiness and pain they had both lived through. Aiden felt for the mare, for he knew what it was like to grieve a great loss.

She brought her head towards his.

"Well, have you ever... you know?" She inquired. Most of her previous stallion friends had never had the opportunity, as the lead stallion would have no-one, but no-one touch the mares.

She knew that stallion like urges pushed them, but they obeyed the rules.

She was relieved at the point he made, a weight lifted off her shoulders. She knew it was true, but she was glad he felt the same.

"We both have had a truly awful time. There is no denying that. But, Aiden, there is nothing wrong in trusting yourself not to become that way." She said softly, sharing the moment that came between them.

Aiden turned his grey head away, his chestnut mane falling against his shoulder. What the mare asked him was nothing unusual. Of course she wanted to know, all mares did. He smiled sweetly, his eyelids closing as he soaked up the warm sun.

"I have never bred a mare, if that's what you're asking me," he paused, shaking his long slender neck. He wasn't sure how she would react to his next statement, but pressed it none-the-less. After all, what did he have to loose? "I'm saving myself for her," he whispered, his eyebrows furrowing with intensity. "Just one mare. My only one."

The Appaloosa plodded towards a small stream that ran through the peaceful meadow, taking a long drag of the crisp, cool water. Lifting his head, water dribbling from his lips, he looked at her intently. "Is it odd to you, that a stallion would only want one mate?"

She turned her thoughtful eyes upon his turned head. She felt as though she was pressing him again, and listened with open ears.

"Yes, it is strange." She said softly, staring into the horizon. She could hear the interrupted water, and his form shifting towards her.

"In a good way. Its not common a stallion saves himself. Your one of a kind, Aiden. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Any mare would be lucky to have you..." She gleamed in the sunlight. The rays as gentle as her voice.

Aiden edged closer to her, his eyes holding her gaze. The mare entranced him, and he couldn't deny that he was curious about her also. Would asking her be too rude? Hid eyes shifted for a moment, then grazed her stare again.

"What about you Siana?"

The Appaloosa let the question hang, hoping she would get the point. Although the subject matter was somewhat raw, he didn't feel awkward at all discussing mating with her. When he took the time to think about it, he realized actually, that he had never spoken to anyone about it. The realization caught him off guard, but did not surprise him. Something was...different about this mare.

She gave a little nod.

"Yes, I have experienced it. It didn't mean much, he wasn't the type who really made it feel special. It was a let down, on my first time." She gave her reply a heartfelt tone.

In an awkward way, she glanced at his stare, wanting to know what he was thinking.

"Whats on your mind Aiden?" She asked, her tone now nonchalant with the awkwardness over.

"I must be the only six-year-old virgin stallion," he chuckled, his forelock dancing with his shaking head. The Appaloosa shook his head, eyeing her with a playful glance. "I think about a lot of things all the time Siana. But right now, I'm just thinking about you."

Aiden gave her a heart-warming smile and dipped his head into the lush grass. He had forgotten how much sweeter grass tasted when you had someone to share it with. Politely he lifted his head, a lush bushel of intertwining blades leaning from each side of his lips. Laying his chestnut-tipped ears back, he pressed his muzzle close to hers, offering her a delicious bite from what he had cropped.

She tittered at his joke, but felt for him. It must be a touchy subject with him, but he seemed to laugh it off quite easily.

Then, she listened to his answer. A wash of total unexpectedness came over her. She brought her head backwards, and cocked it slightly. His comment had made her aware of how she oblivious she had been to his personality.

As he picked up the grass, and came closer to her, she lifted her head up with a big grin spreading over own muzzle. She arched her neck towards his offer, and gently took a small portion of his present.

She breathed in his scent as she was close to him. It was as if he was the forest - the fresh tree's scent must have been caught on his coat; Siana loved the new smell, breathing it in deeply.

With approval Aiden nodded his head, quickly devouring the rest of the green forage. With nothing less than pleasure, he dipped his head and began to graze again. Could this day get anymore perfect? Ripping blades with gusto, he protectively grazed in a circle around her, watching closely for any signs of danger. Chestnut forelock falling over his eyes, he wondered, what she thought of him.

Suddenly with newfound spirit, Aiden reared upwards, raking the air with his flawless hooves. This newfound feeling rising within his chest, sent shivers of lightning down his legs and there was no other cure, than to run. He leapt forward, squealing with delight and galloping in a quick circle around the little meadow. Happiness radiated from his form as he swept by her, tail neatly arched and proud. Prancing to and fro he nickered happily to her, his jaw set in a breath-taking smile.

Smiling in recognition, she craned her head towards the ground, and continued grazing. Out of the corner of her azure eyes, she watched as he seemed to eat around her.

Siana was beginning to feel like she wanted to be near him, always.

Interrupting her thoughts, she jerked her head up in time to see him rear, his strong forelegs pawing the breeze. She watched wide eyed as the stallion looked like he was but a year old. His boisterous spirit taking over, his strong form pacing around her.

She laughed, her head arching to the side. Her blonde forelock covering one eye, she watched with other as a smile crept across his face.

He has the most gorgeous smile She thought to herself.

Then, with a whinny, she seemed to bounce on the terra, all four legs pacing in a flamboyant trot. She gave the occasional small rear, as if trying to top his incredible display.

She halted in front of him, her eyes half shut, the lashes resting gently.

"Impressive" She said neatly, a sultry smile placed upon her face.

Aiden nickered, his eyes softening as the sun silhouetted his face. The glade was alight with all the beauty of the afternoon. A small, purple butterfly flitted past them, and he watched its areal dance with simple interest. Nothing could be more perfect, then these moments spent with his beautiful companion.

Suddenly, a loud crashing came from the forest behind her. Aiden's mouth dropped with fear, and quickly without thinking he pushed Siana behind him, waiting without a breath to face the intruder. Twigs and underbrush moaned and cracked with a heavy weight, and Aiden flattened his ears. This beast had no respect for the life of the forest.

A few moments later, a burly silhouette entered the meadow. He was tall, and gleaming with a fresh, glistening sweat, and had obviously been running for many miles. Aiden snorted, catching the beast off-guard; he did not appreciate the destruction of his patch of woods.

"What is it you want, stallion?" Aiden growled, trying to hide the ferocity in his tone. "This is my home, and I do not want trouble." A slight tinge of fear ran its course along the Appaloosa's back. Without even asking he knew what the brute wanted, and it was standing behind him trembling with fear. However much Aiden wanted to ignore it, he knew the truth of the situation. It was Siana's time, and every stallion that had scented her on her travels here, knew it too.

Siana admired the beautiful settings - and how she longed it would stay like that forever. Everything just seemed perfect.

Perfect. My that word had not entered her mind for many years.

Her ears flicked towards the heavy crashing that came from behind her, and in a flash she had been put backwards, Aiden's strong head pushing her.

Siana's eyes became wide, the whites showing clearly.

The huge brute that stood before Aiden was unlike anything she had seen before. His sweat ridden body gleamed, showing every muscle that could be so easily turned against them.

Quivering with fear, she slinked closer behind him, huddling against his body.

Siana shivered with the concept of been taken from Aiden, and into the beast's clutches.

The bay stallion froze, his nostrils testing the wind. The mare he had been following for days was here, standing behind ugly, chestnut smeared stallion. He snorted with distaste, his regal head jutting high into the air. "You seem to have found my mare," he smiled maliciously, his masculinity dropping from his sheath with anticipation. "I thankyou. Come mare," he beckoned with authority. "Our lovers chase has gone on long enough."

Aiden narrowed his eyes as the stallion spoke, his head slightly cocking to the side. He did not trust the bay, and the way he spoke to Siana was very inappropriate. However, if this stallion was truly the mate she had chosen, who was he to stand in the way? His stomach dropped. Aiden had become very close to the mare in these past few hours, and did not want to loose her, but regardless, this matter was her choice.

"Is what he says true?" Aiden whispered hesitantly to Siana. "Are you his?"

Siana was disgusted with the Bay's tone. How dare he speak like that to her?! Never in her life had she met such a disgrace to the stallion's name.

"Excuse me, but I have no idea who you are. You probably dont even know my name!" She squealed, a sudden confidence over taking the fear. She paced towards the stallion with a fuming expression, her nostrils flaring.

"Please, say my name.." Siana retorted slyly. She knew that he wasnt going to say her name - maybe he wouldnt attempt it.

She turned her back to the stallion, and began walking to Aiden. She shook her head in response to his answer, and all she wanted was for the brute to leave.

Somehow, she didnt think that would happen.

Aiden took the mares angry outburst as his cue. "I see," Aiden growled, his eyes widening with rage. "You have no place here, the mare wishes not to go with you," he bellowed, his nostrils flaring. He agreed with Siana, the stallion had no right to speak to her like she was a piece of flesh. "Please take your leave and go."

The space between the two stallions was mere yards, but Aiden felt closer than he ever wanted to be. A heaviness clung around the small group, laced with anticipation of the stallions decision. Would he turn and go without a fight? Aiden's ears flicked back and forth with hesitation, he highly doubt any stallion, even himself, would give up the mare without a battle.

Taking his eyes off the stallion for a moment, Aiden turned to his gaze to the chocolate mare. A halo of soft sunlight danced off her coat, and he sighed with pleasure knowing that she would not abandon him. A soft breeze lifted her forelock from her sapphire eyes, and he nickered softly. "It will be alright Siana. Don't fret." He dipped his chestnut dappled head, and a smile played hesitantly upon his lips. A tense nervousness settled upon his sinews, and a fear gripped his heart. He had never fought before.

She gave a sigh of relief. She walked back to her place behind Aiden, nodding with thanks as she passed his face.

'Thankyou' she mouthed, out of sight of the brute.

She couldn't explain how it felt for a stallion to stand up for her like that. Her smile had a tinge of anxiousness - would Aiden even defend her physically? The Bay was a good few inches taller than him, and what he lacked in manners, he made up for with viciousness.

Siana glanced at the Bay, wondering what his next move was - she flicked her gaze at Aiden, poised should anything arise.

Without warning the stallion charged, his eyes white and rolling with heightened testosterone. Aiden ushered Siana away with a strong push on her shoulder, right as the bay hit him head on. The Appaloosa tumbled in the weeds, his legs playing as he rolled over and over again. A large, green grass burn ran lengthwise along his shoulder, and he grimaced as he stood, noticing the large muddy slide he had created in the Earth.

As soon as Aiden had gained his footing, the stallion charged again, this time smashing his large, dished fore-hooves right into the Appaloosa's back. Aiden groaned as he stumbled to his knees once again, closing his eyes with painful effort. The bay pranced on his back legs shrieking with the challenge, watching with victory as Aiden struggled to breathe.

Siana neighed as Aiden was knocked to ground, her eyes welling with tears. She couldnt stand to see him be flung about like that for her.

The second hit made her frantic, her eyes wide as she watched him struggle with the force of the blow upon his back.

The Bay trumpeting on his sick victory made Siana furious. With a squeal, she bolted towards him, and flung all of her weight into his form, mid rear. Determined to make him feel the pain Aiden had sacrificed for her, she pivoted around, pounding him with her rear legs - each blow more and more vicious.

Aiden quickly stood, his eyes wild with fright. Siana had come to his rescue, but he would not be able to stand it if the bay injured her. Quickly he reared up, intervening the stallions aim for Siana and taking it on himself. The sickening sound of hoof thudding upon flesh echoed around the tiny meadow.

When the two gladiators had landed, Aiden quickly lurched forward, his muscles tensing ad he latched his jaw upon the bay's bony poll. The darker stallion screeched with pain, the force of Aiden's blow knocking him to his knees. The Appaloosa released his grip, rich, red blood dripping from his muzzle. His white body double-barreled, and he kicked the intruder hard in the side, cracking his ribs.

The grass rustled as the bay struggled to find his legs. With a tightly tucked tail, he limped towards the edge of the forest, wanting nothing more to do with the mare and wild, thrashing hooves of Aiden. The white stallion, his ears pressed back, galloped after the looser, nipping him hard in the flank. If the bay stallion had any thoughts of returning, they quickly vanished. The forest-dwelling stallion, although smaller, had proven his point.

She watched as Aiden finally caught the stallion in the ribs - that eerie sound of them cracking made Siana freeze.

With the last blow upon the Bay, she glanced at him as he limped away, his form slowly disappearing into the vast woodland.

Her whole body quivering, her legs shaking with adrenaline, she panted hard. Her nostrils flared, she began to slowly breathe, her heart rate loosening.

"Aiden - I think you made your point loud and clear." She congratulated him, with a broad smile on her face. She was distracted by the red blood that hung from his muzzle.

At least that is not his blood She mused.

"My hero" She sighed, her smile turning upwards at the corners.

Aiden smirked as he limped towards her, spitting the last of the red, frothy liquid from his lips. "Let's just hope you didn't attract anymore of those" he smiled, the pain vanishing from his face. Before he knew what he was doing, Aiden had his neck wrapped tightly around hers. With gentleness he pulled her close, pushing her long slender muzzle into his chest.

"Never in my life, did I ever expect to fight for a mare," he rumbled, his tone soothing her. The grass all around them rippled in a soft wind, and for a moment their manes entwined. Closing his eyes Aiden sighed with happniess, glad that Siana was still standing there beside him. "Then again, I never thought my heart would feel in my life, like it does now." His nostrils fluttered as he exhaled, warming her shoulder with sweet-smelling breath.

"You have changed me Siana."

His strong neck around his, she sighed as her muzzle nestled into his chest. His warm, forestry scent tingled her nostrils. His velvet fur sweeping against her cheeks, she breathed softly into his form.

"You and me both" She smiled. Indeed, she would not want any beast to tear her away from Aiden. She simply would not want it.

She listened to his speech, her heart warming at the thought his pain was finally releasing him from the grip. The grip that clearly had a hold on his life.

She slowly brought her head up, her mane tousled round her shoulders. Her blonde forelock concealed one eye, and her visible eye searched his.

She was over whelmed - no stallion had ever said that about her. The moment he said it she became all weak and felt as light as air.

The sun was just beginning to set, it's orangey tones seemed so soothing in the quietness of the meadow. Siana's mane highlighted in a warm gold, her fur tinged mahogany.

"Aiden, I... I dont kno..." She stuttered, her voice soft but confused.

"I dont know what to say" Her mind didn't know what to offer to him, but her heart did. It just wasn't coming out how she wanted to. Word's couldn't describe what those little musings meant to her.

The closeness she and Aiden were sharing felt so right.

"Aiden..." She began, not totally knowing what her next few words would be.

"Some things are better left unsaid," he smiled, his eyes glittering in the twilight. With hesitation he unwrapped his neck from her own, staring very softly at her.

All around them creatures of the night began to emerge. Bursts of gentle, yellow light danced in the distance, and flickered around the eloquent head of his dark companion. From below their hooves, a cricket called for it mate, its high-pitched melody beckoning the moon to rise. The wind grew colder, and Aiden pressed his shoulder against it, creating a barrier of warmth for the mare.

"Nothing in the world, is more beautiful than the coming of night," he mused, turning his head to glance at the first, twinkling star. With a deep sigh he began to walk forward, his legs creating whispers in the grass. His long forelock fell as he turned to her, partly closing his eyes with concern. "We should make our way back to the pine Siana, for the dark is beautiful, but at the same time, viciously dangerous."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kindred Spirits**

**Chapter 2: Beneath the Stars**

Siana looked sheepishly sideways, with a hint of regret not telling him of her feelings. She felt him pull away, and disappointedly hung her head low.

She observed the creeping of night, it's simple beauty fascinated her. She shared his passion of admiring the best things in life. The call of a cricket, the glows of the setting sun and the burst of stars through the gentle night's curtain.

Her head rose, her mane resting gently on her withers and sliding down her neck.

"Isnt it? I can think of something more admirable" She said gazing at him. Siana's shot him a thankful look of gratitude. His courage had meant she was still here, and that he had over come a monster in her eyes; that monster being his past. That was more beautiful than anything.

With a wistful nod, she began to turn, headed for the great Pine.

Aiden plodded slowly up the path to the great pine. The wound on his shoulder ached with new intensity, as the adrenaline faded from his system. With a slight limp he managed to stay ahead, turning every so often to check on Siana's progress. Would she notice his injury? He hoped she wouldn't. Nothing was worse, than a worried mare.

Finally the tall boughs of the pine illuminated in his view, and he sighed with relief. Deep within the shadows of the old tree, they would be safe. Aiden quickly stopped in his tracks, suddenly remembering a common gesture. Sheepishly he turned to Siana, and bowed his head as she approached.

"Siana," he whispered respectfully. "You may rest here tonight," he gestured, throwing his head towards the great pine. "I shall stay here, and stand guard until you awaken."

One lesson his mother had taught him, was to always be respectful of the mares. A stallion laying next to a mare especially on the first night, was less than gentlemanly, and the Appaloosa did not want to pressure her in thinking that was what he wanted. Besides, if any other stallion had scented her on her travels, he wanted to be the first to know.

She had noticed his limp, but she thought better not to remind him. With an injury like that he should rest - and not worry about her welfare. She wondered of his pain, and shuddered.

Noticing his respectful bow, she walked up and past him, with a girlish smile across her face.

"No need to bow Aiden, you've more than proved your respect for me" She chimed, hoping he would get the message.

As she nodded in his offer, Siana wondered why he would rather stand, in his pain already, than rest with the comfort of the soft grass and leaved beneath his body.

"Aiden, you should really rest that," She began, as she gently laid herself down amongst the twisted roots of the Pine.

"It wont bite" She joked, her offer inviting.

"If I rest, who will stand guard? Who will make sure no other stallion happens upon us during the night?" His tone was fearful, and the moon gleamed in his rolling white eyes. More than anything he feared loosing her, especially to the loins of another stallion. Aiden twisted in the spot, cracking fallen pine cones as he slammed his hooves with fright into the ground.

She thought about his answer and took it in. She didn't feel right about leaving him to stand there all night whilst she slept happily. No, he had done too much for her already.

She pushed herself upwards, her forelegs heaving her to a stand.

"Well, Aiden, Im not going to let you do it alone" She sighed, her tone spoke with courage. With a quirky smile, she walked past him, her blonde mane silvered in the glow of the moon.

Her blue eyes seemed to gleam with a other worldly glow, as she stared up towards the scattered stardust.

"You have wandered for many days Siana, certainly you are more exhausted than I," he pressed, his head shaking as she rose. Mares... he thought as he rolled his eyes. So stubborn...yet so..beautiful.

As she paced beside him, taking her share of his nightly guard, Aiden's eyes followed her form. His two brown eyes swept her figure from the top of her neck, all the way down the line on her back, and finally to her billowing, creamy tail. Unable to tear away, his stare burned into her flank, the male side of his mind hoping that maybe, she would lift her tail.

With repulsion he jerked backwards, thrashing his head away from her. What the hell was he thinking? He had never had those thoughts in his life! Quickly he circled, the two sides of his brain fighting an inner struggle. Being so close to her was so wonderful, and at the same time, frustrating.

"Honestly! Aiden, you're so thoughtful, but I will manage" She joked, her tone sweet at the end. She snorted playfully in his face as he rolled his chocolate brown eyes. With a wink, she tossed her head, her silky mane tippled into his face.

She laughed shyly, and gently pawed the ground, the crickets disturbed. They flitted around her feet, dancing in the breeze.

She heard Aiden's feet press against the terra, the leaves crunched under his weight. Siana turned her head towards his, her smile fading. Why was he circling? What was wrong with him?

"Aiden?" She nickered, her head cocked to one side, confused.

Stopping in his pacing, he looked at her with a calm, gentle expression. "Everything is fine, Siana," he smiled, not meeting her gaze. The moonlight cast an other-worldly glow upon her already gleaming coat, leaving him nearly breathless.

The Appaloosa quickly changed the subject, turning his eyes towards the illuminated canopy. "The stallion you spoke of earlier, whatever happened between you and him?" Finally he grazed her eyes with his own, held her gaze for a moment, then looked away. "If it is my place to inquire, of course," he added politely.

She raised an eyebrow, she could tell everything wasn't fine - with him anyway. Passing the thought, she noticed how he could not look her in the eye.

She breathed deeply, her voice became weak, and helpless.

"He was too big for anyone to fight off. My sister, my best friend - he just seemed to over power them. His sheer strength was far too much." A tear welled up in her gleaming blue eyes. She gasped with sadness, her voice became more shook up.

"I couldn't defend myself, he just got me in his grip and wouldn't let go. He just..." She couldn't go on, her speech wouldn't allow her.

She was pleading he got the message, as she really didn't want to go into the horrific details.

"That was my only time. That was the awful let down." She sniffed, her body suddenly cold.

Aiden's eyes widened with horror, and he quickly embraced her. How awful...what beast could of taken advantage of this beautiful creature? How dare he! Aiden's blood suddenly boiled, and he felt like tearing into another stallion like he had the bay earlier. Then seeing her tears, he quieted, using his warm tongue to lick the sadness from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, wishing that he had not questioned her. "Try not to dwell upon the past Siana. Although its a part of you, you are not defined by it. You are very brave, little mare," he nuzzled her cheek, hoping maybe to bring her comfort. Standing in the glade beside her the only sound their quiet breaths, his heart went out to her. If only he could take the pain from her, and make it his own.

Feeling his warmth on her tear stained cheek, she relaxed and breathed deeply.

"I find it ironic that we both have to move on, and it took us up till today to realize it" She sighed, her voiced laced with optimism.

She smiled happily, having Aiden just near her made her feel instantly better. His warmth against the shivers she had running down her spine took over. She shyly rubbed her head along his neck, his soft velvety fur running down her cheek.

Aiden smiled, letting his long mane drape over her fragile form like a protective blanket. It had been so long since he had been close to anyone, and he was reveling in the conversation, as much as the companionship. The Appaloosa's breath spiraled upwards in foggy, white steam. The night was cold, but having another warm body to cuddle against made it warm and cozy.

With a gentle nudge, Aiden pushed her shoulder towards the sheltering pine. Two brown eyes scanned the moonlight-dappled forest, before he too disappeared behind her under the shady limbs. Smiling tenderly, he knelt into the fallen needles, and lowered himself upon his side. As long as she didn't mind him being there with her, there was no harm in him spending the night so close. And secretly, he was glad she had invited him.

Catching her star-struck eyes as she stood beside him, Aiden nickered, asking her sweetly to lay beside him. Looking away, his eyebrows furrowed, the light stallion's mind whirled deep in thought.

"Siana?" he questioned, too impatient to wait for her reply. "I have been thinking, and I was wondering if you felt the same way as I."

He turned a cheek towards her, digging deep into her eyes with his inquisitive stare. With hesitancy he shifted his weight to the other side, as his mind brought forth the courage to speak. "For many nights I have laid under this tree, in this exact spot actually," he began chuckling a little. "I have envisioned over and over again what the perfect mare would be like. The color of her eyes, her coat, her white markings. How she'd smell, how she'd speak. I've even thought of what personal traits she would have. Sweetness, honesty, slightly reserved yet playful just to name a few," he paused, lowering his ears as he spoke. "Have you ever imagined what your perfect mate would be like?"

Feeling his nudge against her shoulders, she calmly turned her body towards the sheltered comfort of the Pine. As she walked beneath the many bows of the tree, the ground became noticeably softer, as if cushioned for the night. The many leaves the tree had shed laid scattered around the jaded grass, they brushed her hooves as she shuffled towards her resting spot.

As Aiden got himself comfortable, she wondered how close she should settle near him. Her heart pondered, but her legs seemed to walk her relatively near his spot. She took one quick glance around, a last check on who or what lurked in the dark. To her liking, there was no scent or sight of anything. With a sleek give of her rear legs, she lowered her body down next to his. Her mane just touching the ground, it fell around her shoulders like a deep brown waterfall.

The Pine seemed almost spiritual in the moonlight - it sieved the moonlight through the many branches and leaves. Her already light chocolate pelt glittered with the lunar kissed light.

She caught his gaze as he asked her about his inquiry.

"And what way would that be?" She asked, her tone curious. She listened as he delved deep into the details, a smile crept upon her muzzle.

She was fascinated by his musings, and she found it very sweet of his thoughts.

"I may have at one point," She began, answering his question.

"But, lately, my mind has wondered from imagining, to seeing..." She mumbled gingerly, with a sudden wash of embarrassment she turned her eyes away from his.

I've gone and done it, I opened my mouth and said too much She thought,scolding herself.

Aiden's eyes softened as she finished her sentence. Was she talking about him? Or maybe, the bay stallion in the glade had changed her mind? A beam of incandescence illuminated her quarters in light, making a seemingly dull evening suddenly entrancing. The Appaloosa'a breath quickened as the shadows along her body heightened. Subconsciously he bit his quivering lip, holding inside the gasp of wonder that was threatening to escape.

Aiden cleared his throat, amazingly aware of her closeness. "Seeing is believing," he mused in the twilight, soft lunar dapples dancing across his skin. With a hesitant tone he delved deeper into his inner workings. "I always imagined I'd end up with a black mare. You know, dark as night, with deep brown eyes, and silken white legs. Since I've thought of it, I've pretty much dreamed of her everynight."

The stallion lowered his auds, suddenly self-conscious of himself. "Do you?"

Hearing his description of the mare of his dreams, she sighed, with a hint of disappointment. She had often heard of the glazing black mare's of Arabia, their breeding far superior than her own. She could never match up to his 'dream mare' and as much as she wanted to... she didnt see him ever seeing that. Did he know she had found him as gorgeous as the night sky with a full moon, or an autumn eve that burned like the sun?

"I meant you" She said shortly. Her own hesitation bringing on that churned feeling in her stomach that she despised.

"I had always never bothered about his appearance - what's inside is that matters. But you Aiden, you have inner and outer beauty" She sighed, with a smile. She slid her face under her forelock, it's wispy blonde locks shone in the moonlight.

The beams of light reflected in her eyes, the blue catching glints of stardust. The night was strangely beautiful, and she was happy it was in the company of such a wonderful stallion.

Under the white fur on the Appaloosa's cheeks, his flesh burned with blush. She was talking about him? His eyebrows flicked up and down, but otherwise he hid all of his inner emotions with a stoic front. Deep within the forest a few yards away, Aiden focused his gaze upon a fallen tree. Why had he never noticed it before? It had lain infront of him for years, and yet, like the beautiful mare beside him, he had not realized the secret it kept.

"It's funny isn't it? How nothing ever turns out quite what you expect?" He chuckled a little, flicking an ear towards her and slightly turning his head. Was she looking at him in the darkness? "I could of imagined any mare, Siana. Brown, Dun, White, Green!" his voice rose and nearly cracked with emphasis. "But all my dreaming meant nothing, thats just what it was, dreaming. As soon as I saw you floating towards me through the gentle sunlight, I realized that you were the mare I dreamed of."

Afraid to meet her gaze, he dropped his head into his chest, his forelock covering his fearful eyes. Everything was out in the open now, and she could acknowledge or reject him. Always believing in the worst, Aiden quickly sided with the latter. What would he do if she just got up and waked away?

She smiled gingerly upon hearing his touching little speech. His expression was priceless, and it made her feel warm inside. Her emotions had rocketed since he had admitted the way he felt about her. They had both been truthful, and that was a start.

She grinned out of sight, as he had shyly hid his warm brown eyes, and quietly got up, her movement kept to a low whisper of wind. Her eyes darted around, and back to Aiden, and then to what she was looking for...

She slowly walked away from Aiden, her hoof beats scuffing the forest floor. Nearing a patch of bluebells, she arched her sleek crest downwards, and mouthed a single white bluebell, snatching it from the earth. As it was dark, she used her little eyesight and sense of smell to find her token of love.

Creeping back to Aiden, she plodded quietly, and stood at his form, smiling in the moonlight with the flower in her lips.

With a confused expression Aiden watched the graceful mare gain her feet. His swiftly beating heart caught in his throat, and he fought it down again with a gulp. The wind blew her mane and tail askew, and he stared in wonder as she dipped her head into the grass, and plucked a single flower from the forest floor. When she returned to him and offered him the bluebell, he nearly flipped over backwards. She was giving him a flower?!

"Forgive me," he smiled, also getting to his feet. "But I cannot accept this." Seeing her crestfallen expression at his response, his grin widened more as the flower fell from her lips. "This forest holds many wonders, like flowers. But why should I take something so dim, when my being is illuminated by a mare so beautiful and bright?"

With one sweeping motion he cradled her head with his own, nibbling softly on her mahogany cheek. The wind stirred their forelocks across their eyes, and whined with approval through the swaying limbs. Without wings, Aiden was flying above the ground, as was his heart that steadily beat against his breast. Could this evening even be real?

She raised an eyebrow playfully as she watched him get to his feet. He moved so swiftly and yet strongly at the same time. His mane glowed brightly with the lunar rays upon his tresses, they wrapped around his form like curtains.

"Well, what would see as an alternate present?" She asked, glancing at the flower at his feet. She would have jumped for joy if any stallion had offered her a flower - or was that just her being feminine?

Her cheek tingled as he nibbled it, he had just the right amount of force to not hurt her soft skin. She caught his eye in the moonlit glade, and breathed softly onto him. Her lashes rested gently on her eyes, and the gaze between the two felt surreal in this fairy tale scene.

"Why, being with you is my present," he grinned, his eyes half-closing with wonderful happiness. Looking up at her playfully, he picked up the bluebell in his teeth and offered it to her. "I believe you dropped this, beautiful maiden," he smiled sheepishly, holding gently in his teeth the sparkling flower.

A soft dew had settled upon the forest floor, making the scene all around them glisten and glitter with natures fine beauty. Far above thin clouds parted the moons perfect circle, adding a hint of mystery to their moonlit rendezvous. Aiden's ears perked as he waited for her reaction. My she truly is divine he thought gingerly, his stomach lurching. Where did they go from here?

"Oh for me?" She grinned girlishly, her voice soft and sweet. She calmly bent her neck to take it from him, her mane falling onto her shoulders.

With the flower in her lips, she smiled, and walked past him, her pace soft and steady. Her delicate hooves kissing the leaf strewn terra, she halted before him.

Feeling the dew seep into her legs, and the skies above clear, she turned her head towards him, and with a gentle nicker, blinked with soft glance in his eyes.

Her own stomach feeling a strange sensation, her muscles tensed, whilst her heart beat faster and faster. The beautiful night could not be more perfect, she had the stallion of her dreams near her side on the most enchanting eve.

Aiden watched her graceful march, his lip hanging loose with dumbstruck awe. The muscles on her flanks tensed and relaxed with such enticement, he could barely contain himself. Squealing with happiness, he leapt towards her, trotting around her in a perfect circle. Lifting his legs straight and high, he piaffed in between the shafts of gentle moonlight. Chestnut and waving, his tail like a banner swung too and fro with his dance.

Aiden didn't look at her, for fear he was making a fool of himself. The Appaloosa merely continued piaffing, his coat working deep into a lather. Was he impressing her? Halting dead in his tracks, his heart completely stopped. Aiden was being foolish, just like every single other stallion he despised. Was he that much of a hypocrite? What had happened to him?

Tucking his tail between his legs he sighed, looking at the mare with a pained expression.

He really was putting on a show - his limbs working in unison and his strong muscular form made her stare burn into him. She could see his beautiful dance illuminated by the silvery moon, it was so amazing to watch - he was so amazing to watch.

The he stopped, and she was struck. What had happened in those few moments of impressing her to just halting?

"Aiden, I dont know about you ... but I was impressed" She chimed, trying to get his spirit's up.

That expression made her heart fall, and she wanted nothing more than him to return to Aiden that made her heart jump.

"You where looking at my flank were you not?" She asked cheekily, her feminine gaze intensified. Her face laced with a hot grin, she laughed gently.

Aiden quickly choked, his eyes bulging as he coughed. "Me look at you're flank? Oh, I don't know about that," he half smiled, feeling his face flush again. Furrowing his eyebrows with seriousness, he stepped towards her, his muscles rippling. The breeze lifted his mane as he stopped before her, making him nearly look like a wild Andalusian.

"You were impressed?" he inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"I think you were" She laughed lightly, his reaction made her titter, as he was clearly not expecting her to catch him out like that.

As he stepped forward, she studied that beautiful muscular form, each individual muscle highlighted in the moon's glow.

Oh my She thought, as he came closer to her, all those stars in the sky were not more attractive than he, and she gave him a clear answer.

"Very much so" She whispered. Her head stuck out slightly on her last word, her golden mane falling like a curtain along her crest.

The lump in the Appaloosa's throat caught again. He stammered as she spoke, and stumbled with utter shock upon his haunches. Now remaining upright in a sitting position, his back legs flailing for balance, he managed to speak.

"Oh, uh, um thanks!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking like a young colts. Swallowing hard he looked into her seductive, sapphire eyes for a very long, sultry moment. "Don't other stallions display themselves like that? OH uh, i mean, dance like that to impress...fillies?" His hard, dark fore-hoof slammed with frustration into the soft, forest undergrowth. He couldn't even speak!

Siana saw how hard it was for him to get his words out, and she shyly giggled. She blinked slowly, her round eyes glimmered with star shine.

"None have ever done so that impressed me more than you" She said quietly, her voice still soft and gentle. She felt his hoof pound into the earth, and knew his stallion like way's caused him frustration, so she made it easier for him.

"Aiden, just relax" She assured him, her voice light and airy, her head tipped to one side.

"Relax!" he exclaimed leaping to his feet. "How can I relax? There is this drop-dead gorgeous mare standing before me, and I'm so excited I just, don't know what to do!" He walked towards her, the moonlight gleaming upon his shining white coat. "I'm terribly sorry, its my first time."

His lips turned upwards in a handsome smile as he puffed out his muscular chest. God she was so beautiful! He had never lain eyes upon such a graceful and lithe creature. What if he made a fool of himself? She had told him to stop worrying, but why couldn't he? What was driving him into madness? Thankfully, she allowed him to be honest, and he sincerely appreciated that.

"Aiden, that's so sweet - " She began, her eyes glanced away from his as he walked towards her. She walked backwards, nearer the shady comfort of the Pine's shelter.

"The way I see it, you have become like my soul mate... and more, if you want to be, and you could never do anything that would make me think you are a fool" She comforted him, her front close to his chest. Her smile beamed as he showed off his striking good looks.

"Im so glad I stayed with you" She said calmly, her eyes piercing his with a sultry stare.

"I'm glad you stayed too," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. Aiden's brown eyes closed with feeling, his tail being blown harshly into his flank. The scent radiating from the mare made his nostrils flutter, and chest heave with a great sigh.

What was it that she wanted from him? In his mind it seemed that she was awaiting an occurance, but of what he was uncertain. Aiden knew so many words, he had so much knowledge stored in the deep recesses of his equine brain. But feeling emotion, was a totally new thing for the stallion. It was so hard for him to let go.

"What is it you want from me?" he questioned softly, piercing her blue eyes with his inquisitive stare. Did she even want anything at all? Was the feeling in his gut just nervousness?

--------------------

She gave him a gentle look of trust, and nickered softly whilst nuzzling his neck. What did she want from him - she even thought herself.

"What is it you want? Why did you give that interesting performance back then?" She asked with a curious glance into his deep brown eyes.

"Are you nervous about something?" She inquired, with a gentle tone. Her wispy forelock bounced along her face, whirling around her eyes.

"To impress you," he replied softly, lowering his eyes. "I'm not sure what happened, I just felt like dancing for you." His response was truthful, and yet still he felt kind of embarrassed. Aiden wondered if outwardly, she noticed him blushing so much.

Poking his hoof around in the dirt, Aiden looked away. "I do not know what I want," he admitted openly, his lips barely moving. "And I'm afraid to, rush things. I don't want to push you, it's not gentlemen-like."

The stallion shook his mane, casting his masculine scent upon the breeze. Lifting his tail with pride, he nickered deeply at the mare standing before him. How had he gotten so lucky? Siana's coat gleamed with a rich, deep brown. Her eyes couldn't of been more perfect. They were so blue, he could into them forever...if only he wasn't so shy.

Her heart began beating ever faster again when he told her the truth behind his dancing skills. Siana smiled, and leant her head to catch his gaze.

"Aiden, that was such a sweet gesture - " She reassured him, her gaze truthful and honest. He was so sweet, she felt like she hadn't done enough for him.

"I promise you, you are not pushing me to anything" She replied. It was the truth. He had not come on too strong or too pushy. The only problem was now she admired and was attracted to him even more.

Her gaze softened - and flicked her tail out, the blonde banner rippling in the gentle breeze that swept by them. His eyes were so warm they danced on the moonlight's glare - she just wanted to make him feel comfortable.

Behind them deep in the wood, a seasoned twig snapped, and Aiden's head jerked upwards. The entire time he had been speaking to his beloved, he had forgotten to stay alert! Feeling his blood run cold Aiden's nostrils flared with fright. "Stay here," he whispered, taking a shaking step towards the darkness.

Was it another stallion? A wolf on the prowl? The flesh on the back of the stallions neck twitched with fear. He twisted his neck, making sure the mare was alright before proceeding himself into the shadows. Not knowing what he faced, Aiden's eyes rolled white. However, he would do anything to protect the mare, even if it meant his life.

Her ears flattened, her eyes wide with fear, she sunk further down near the tree. However safe she was, she worried for Aiden.

He couldn't possibly fight in his condition, and with wolves prowling there would be little chance of either of them getting out alive. Her body shivered with fright as she anxiously waited for any sign of what snapped the twig.

She fidgeted, just wanting Aiden back and safe with her. She couldn't lose him, not after just finding him.

There was a scuffle. Deep within the shadows Aiden screamed, and the thunder of his hooves was immediately evident. Out of nowhere his form charged from the bushes and immediately scrambled behind the mare. He was panting heavily, his nostrils pink with effort.

Leaping from the bushes behind him, a young fawn galloped wild-eyed into the clearing, his eyes also rolling white. Without a word he sprinted off, bleating for his mother who hid in a nearby thicket.

"Damn deer..." Aiden grumbled, hiding his embarrassed face in the mares sweet-smelling shoulder. He had reopened his earlier wound in the pointless flight, and blood once again stained his chest. More importantly than his pain however, she was safe.

Siana's ears perked forward as the fawn scuttled away into the dark thicket. A childish grin became apparent on her face.

She felt Aiden's face against her shoulder, and smiled.

"Well, I think I may have to call you Aiden, Lord of the Fawns" She joked, nuzzling his neck and tugging his mane. It was sweet how he had risked the unknown and checked out the possible danger.

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad..." She comforted him, her tone jokey and her mood lighter knowing there was no danger. She hadn't noticed his wound.

"Or was it, Aiden! Your bleeding again" She cried, trying to clean it up a bit with a gentle rub of her muzzle.

"All jokes aside - thank you. It was really stallion - like of you to do that and put my safety first." She thanked him, a soft nicker emerging from her lips.

Aiden snorted, stirring the fallen pine needles at his feet. Turning his gaze, he stared softly at Siana, his forelock partially covering his eyes. "I'm sure any other stallion, would of done just the same. Before you came here, my mindset was essentially, every horse for himself. But now, I've changed. I don't worry about myself anymore, only you, and your safety."

Swinging his head around, Aiden nipped his shoulder, the annoying insect that bit him falling to his feet. Flicking his chestnut tail, he stretched his head upwards extending his jaw in a gaping yawn. Slamming it shut, he returned his eyes to hers, licking his lips with fatigue.

"What do you say mare?"

She looked back at him, her stare into his those deep pools of brown. With a deep sigh, she turned her head round to his.

"I say that you have made me safer than I ever felt before. And no, not every stallion I have known would put my safety before his. Your the first, and I will always thank you for what you did earlier in the meadow." She spoke, with a voice as soft as the moon's rays upon her back.

Flicking her tail with confusion as what to say next, she paused, and blinked slowly, her sapphire eyes heavily gazing around his face.

"This is my home," he replied simply, "You are now a part of it, and I shall treat you as such," Aiden smiled, the corners of his mouth lifting upwards with delight.

"It is, very late though," he nickered, dropping the tone in his voice. "Shall we?" Aiden's eyes shifted towards the pine as he yawned once again.

Plodding with a heavy step, the Appaloosa dropped his body in the twilight shade of the great pine. Looking at the mare with tired eyes, he rumbled deep in his throat, inviting her to accompany him. Aiden wanted more than anything, to warm her side during the night.

"Well, thank you - it's an honor" She chimed in, her voice light and happy. She had finally found a place to call her home. It had been a long year for her, and a long life for Aiden.

Her new home was a maze to her, so many routes she could have gone down, but that one special path lead to her being with Aiden.

She saw his heavy eyes, brushed with the tiredness, beckon her towards the Pine. Accepting, Siana treaded gently towards him as he lay in the soft comfort of the undergrowth.

She let her body drop, the leaves crunched under her weight. As his body lay against the tree, she nestled into his form, cozy with the twilight rays beating through the leaves.

"Tired?" She asked, with her head under his, she yawned, her mouth stretching with the movement.

"Indeed," he whispered, his mane falling over her neck. "I have had a more eventful day today, than I have in years."

Wuffling softly, Aiden nibbled the top of her nose, smiling dreamily. Was he just tired, or was she growing more and more beautiful by the moment? Closing his eyes, the chestnut-splashed stallion placed his head protectively over her shoulders, letting his eyes droop with sleep. Even while he dozed, his ears flicked nervously. Nothing was going to take this mare from him, nothing.

As he let his long chestnut mane fall down over her crest, she felt alot warmer in the cool night's breeze.

"Your not the only one" She whispered. As he nibbled her nose, it tickled her muzzle and she smiled gently. He was so tired, and she was too - it must have been the early hours of the morning. Still, plenty of time to sleep beside Aiden.

She gave one last yawn, and settled her head down on to the grass. Her mane pooled around her neck, it's silky threads scattered all over. She felt his head upon her shoulders, and smiled secretly. It felt so right just laying there with him - and she was sure he would be the one she lay with every night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kindred Spirits**

**Chapter 3: The Revealing Past**

The morning light came, and took it's place where the moon had once sat in the sky. The orangey tones shone through the pine's many branches and limbs, shadowing the two horses laying beneath it's sheltering leaves. The morning dew had settled on the many blades of grass.

Siana was the first to wake, her sleepy eyes squinted due to the new sunlight.

She yawned with one quick movement of her head, and she blinked slowly. Looking around the forest, she saw the many different shades of sunlight dapple the hundreds of shrubs and trees.

Looking back at the appaloosa stallion she had laid beside, she smiled to herself. He looked so handsome just sleeping there, his only movement the rising and falling of his deep chest. Siana could sit and watch him all day, but her thirst called her to the small lake nearby. She could smell the fresh water, and decided to go for a small wander. Heaving herself up, she rose to her four delicate feet, a little wobbly after her sleep.

Just as the first rays of sun warmed the Earth, Aiden's eyes slowly opened. Sometime during the night he had flopped on his side, stretching out on the cool ground like a young colt. The stallions eyes were blurred, and slowly he sat up, shaking the sleep swiftly from his mane. Licking his lips he yawned, the dapples of sunlight dancing upon his silken hide.

Looking slowly around him he stood on his legs, loosing any debris from his white coat with a swift twitch of his long neck. Drowsily he circled, scuffing the roots of the tree with un-natural balance. Slowly the events of the past evening surfaced in his mind, and he suddenly jerked his face upwards. Siana was missing.

Aiden screamed with fright, steam issuing from his nostrils from the cool morning. Trotting in a swift circle, and slamming his back hooves into the ground, he called for her again, his muscles bulging with panic. How could he of overslept?

"Siana!" he bellowed for a third time, following the call with a ear-splitting whinny.

Siana froze upon hearing Aiden's intense whinny, and wondered what was wrong. Had he hurt himself or something? As horrible thoughts ran through her mind, she quickly cantered the way she had tread.

She had traveled for a fair ten minutes, and naively thought she could remember the way she had came. Now her mind was concerned on Aiden, and she had pushed the direction of the right way out of her head. Looking up, she tried to picture the path she came along. Each tree looked the same though, and each shrub looked identical to the next.

Becoming frantic, she fidgeted with worry, and whinnied uneasily.

Then, in the thicket, appeared a shadow. A shape she had seen before. All her muscles tensing with panic, she sunk her tail between her legs, her ears flattened and her eyes wide.

"No, anyone but you..." She squealed, her voice cracking with fear. She backed up, her four legs shaking with distress.

A huge black stallion emerged from behind the shady bushes. His eyes filled with malice, all four legs thick and powerful. His brawny form out-sized her streamline body by far, and he knew she was in no state to defend herself.

"Siana, we meet again. You should never have done a silly thing like running away from me you know..." He spat, edging ever closer to poor Siana.

Aiden froze, the skin on the back of his neck prickling. What at first be believed to be a welcoming call, had become a blood-curdling scream. Ears flicking with intensity, he held his breath, fiercely scenting the wind to detect what direction she had wandered off in. Almost when he believed her could not stand still another moment, the wind issued him a gift, her scent on the wind.

"Siana!" he roared, kicking up clods of dirt as he tore foreword straight into a panicked gallop. Surging over the familiar terrain he dodged the deadly groundhog holes that otherwise would of snapped his legs in two. Usually unobtrusive branches whipped his face with intensity, causing lines of blood to trickle down his face. Leaping down a small drop-off to save time, he fell to his knees, rolling several times before clambering to his legs.

Leaves and dirt clung to his otherwise flawless coat, as the glimmering surface of the lake flickered through the trees. Seeing the beautiful mare's silhouette, Aiden twisted on his fetlocks, calling to her with a relieved tone. Tucking his hindquarters beneath him, he skidded to a stop in the fallen leaves, touching her shoulder with his muzzle to make sure she was okay. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw what had frightened her.

"Who are you?" he growled in a pant, his chest heaving still from his panicked pace.

Siana heard Aiden before she saw his magnificent form skid towards her. She felt safer, but not totally safe.

Breathing a panicked sigh, she nuzzled his neck, and fearfully stood behind him.

"Aiden... th, this is Darragh, my previous lead stallion" She stuttered edgily, her voice became weak and scared.

"Previous!? I still am - and you will be returning with me" The black stallion hissed, with malice lacing his already harsh tone. He strutted towards Siana, and snorted in Aiden's blood stained face.

"Aiden ... dont under-estimate him" Siana whispered, out of earshot of Darragh. She quivered with fear as Darragh walked behind her, the leaves crunching with his weight and hoof beats.

Tucking her blonde tail firm against her legs, she bit her lip in anticipation of what she feared the most. Her chest pumping with her heart beats, she breathed shallow, and pinned her ears flat. With a lump in her throat, she stuttered.

"Darragh - I ran away for a reason - and I don't intend on coming back" With a heavy voice she finished her already difficult sentence.

"Just back off, because I have took your abuse for long enough"

Darragh smiled, a viscous grin plastered over his face. His black pelt gleamed in the sunlight, his mane highlighted copper.

"Siana - you honestly think a little mule," Darragh began, glancing at Aiden as he came to her front.

"...could even scratch a fine example of a stallion in his prime like me? He couldn't defend you from me if his life depended on it"

Aiden flicked his ears back, watching the stallion with a wary eye. "If she does not wish to go with you stallion, leave her be," he snorted, his eyebrows furrowing over his chestnut eyes.

A small drop of blood ran down his nose, and he shook his head to be riddance of it. Cursing inside himself, he wished Siana had just awoken him and had taken him to the lake with her. It was not safe for a mare, especially one so beautiful to wander alone. In another light however, Aiden felt hurt by the stallions presence. Any mare could see, that Darragh was a finer example of a steed than himself.

Aiden stomped with a purposeful step in-front of the mare, his muscle-etched back guarding her from the other horse's advances. Slamming his forehoof into the ground Aiden glared at Darragh with vengeance. "A lead stallion belongs with his mares," he spat, his eyes wild. "Why are you not with yours?" His tone was demanding, and full of hate. It was stallions like these, that had made him become a recluse in the first place.

The black stallion's face dropped, he was dumbstruck at the very idea of another stallion actually wanting to go ahead and challenge him. His big brown eyes closed slightly, and watched as Siana was huddled closely to the appaloosa.

In retort to Aiden's question, the black stallion suddenly realized that he had left his whole band of females for just one mare. Siana was not worth his group of mares, however small it was.

"Fine, you can have her - she's nothing special" Darragh muttered, making out like he didn't care for Siana. He snorted, and shot one last look at her. Then, as quick as he had appeared, his big black hooves carried him back through the thick forest. The sun giving one last glimpse of his ebony pelt as it seemed to disappear into the wood.

Siana sighed sadly, still quivering with fear. She closed her eyes, not bearing to look Aiden in the face.

He would be mad with her, she was mad with herself for getting him caught up like that.

With her tail still pinned against her rump, she was shaking as the lecture from Aiden would come.

Watching the dark stallion go, Aiden's tensed frame relaxed. Two amber eyes intently watched the last of the beast disappear over the next rise, before turning to the shaking mare. Eyebrows furrowing Aiden looked at Siana, his concerned eyes tinged with anger. The wind buffeted the back of his neck, loosing his mane to cover the frown drooping on his jaw.

"You could of been killed," Aiden whispered, his voice slightly cracking. "Do you realize that? What if I had not heard your scream?"

The Appaloosa stood stock still, the only part of his body moving was his billowing chestnut mane. He felt betrayed, but more than anything, he felt fear. He could of lost her, and that hurt him more than anything else.

"You did not tell me, you were a part of a herd."

She opened her eyes, the blue shining ever bright in the morning sun. Looking at his fearful expression she shook her head, her blonde mane swaying with the motion.

"I told you about my past - I told you of my herd and how they froze to death in a vile blizzard." She said, going back on her conversation with him yesterday. It pained her say death, and the reminder of the loss of her sister and mother.

"I know - I'm sorry Aiden" She mumbled, her voice broke as the tears threatened her eyes. Her body was still quaking with fear, as her pinned tail suggested.

"I don't know what to say" She cried gently, her expression pained and still fearful. Should she go closer, should she stay back, she should even back off? In an awkward moment she was clueless as what to say and do.

Aiden's eyes softened as he approached her, holding her close in an equine embrace. "Don't cry," he murmured, his chest rumbling with his smooth tenor voice.

Holding her there in the middle of the wood, the water sparkling through the trees, he suddenly felt safe. She was alright, he was holding her, and the dangerous stallion had gone. Aiden nickered softly, closing his eyes and pulling her closer.

"I shouldn't of been so harsh," he apologized. "You have you're own free will. I cannot keep you on a leash, nor would I want to."

Releasing his hold on her, he shifted his face so their light, saddened orbs were inches apart. Loosened strands of forelock fell over their eyes, as contentedly they stared into each other's souls. "A spirit like yours, dear Siana, should always be free," he smiled, brushing his cheek against her own.

Holding back a saddened murmur, she fought the tears.

"You were not harsh, I was just over sensitive" She said gently, rolling her eyes at her own actions. She looked at him through those gleaming blue eyes, and she did feel that promise he had told her. She felt much more secure around him, and just standing with him in the morning sun made her ease her body.

Slowly, she loosened her blonde tail that had been pinned against her rump in the heat of the action.

"My spirit has been crushed, time and time again. But you Aiden," She murmured softly, her voice becoming it's usual airy self.

"You set my spirit on fire, like it once was so many years ago." As he nuzzled her cheek, her eyes closed gently, and she felt that close, safe feeling wash over her again.

Aiden's eyes widened with surprise as he took a hesitant step backwards. Lowering his head, he inquired her further. "And this fire, what is its meaning? Why is it I, that sets it ablaze?"

Holding her gaze, the stallion nickered, easing the tension in her thoughts. It was easy to see why Darragh had wanted her for his harem, she was beautiful. In all honesty, he felt the same fire erupting in himself. What was so alike between them, that drew them so close together? His wise eyes grew soft, and he flicked his attentive ears forward.

"Do not be afraid to speak, what is on your heart Siana," his speech was merely a whisper, and he wondered if she had heard it.

She turned her head to the sun, it's rays kissing her chestnut body, lighting her with a brilliant glow. The fire was deep within her heart - and she knew it was time for her to reveal to him what she thought of him.

"Aiden, I know we only met yesterday, but I feel as if I have known you all of my life. Your like the sun, you provide for me, you keep me warm, you know my soul needs light. You just set me free every time you speak, and last night just laying with you I felt a new emotion I had never felt before" She said, her head edging towards his, her forelock bounced over her face.

She flicked her tail, and began to walk past him. Each of her muscles were highlighted in the orange glow, her form warmed by the gentle sun rays.

"That emotion - love" She said softly, turning her head towards his. Piercing his stare, she smiled as her new found companion watched her. The wind swept her mane across her neck, her tail billowed in the breeze.

"Love is a very powerful word Siana," he replied with a wispy tone. Could it be true that this beautiful mare, loved him? Was the burning he felt in his own heart for this mare, love? Aiden's expression softened, the reflective surface of the lake dappling his cheek with sunlight. Walking towards her with purpose, he stopped beside her, and smiled.

"But truth, is also." He arched his neck, tenderly exchanging wind with her. Without words he opened his heart to her in that moment, drawing her inside his heart with the inhaling of her breath. Aiden held her captive with his stare, not wanting the moment to end. It was the most beautiful moment he had ever experienced in his life.

She gave a soft sigh, and smiled as he gave a gentle reply to her confession. Her heart had sped up and her chest pounded with the sudden touch of Aiden's gentle nuzzle. The gentle sun warmed her pelt, whilst Aiden seemed to set her on fire.

"How do you mean?" She asked gently, almost a whisper. Her head cocked with the girlish charm he had, the blonde forelock sweeping her face. Her gaze burned into those deep brown eyes that warmed her soul. With a batter of her blue eyes, she turned towards the water, standing as the sun shone over her form. The reflections twinkled with the light, bouncing white rays of sunlight over her chest and legs.

Aiden chuckled, his long nose wrinkling with amusement. "You know what I mean mare," he smiled softly, pulling on a tuft of her mane with his glistening teeth. The water's flowing reflection danced upon his pelt, and all at once he felt electricity surge through his bulging veins. Aiden's legs were on fire, and still gripping her mane he danced high upon his back legs, arching his powerful back.

"Race with me!" he exclaimed with a high-pitched squeal, twisting towards the water's bank. The stallion struck playfully at her face and galloped forward, his hindquarters bunching and relaxing with his stride. Joyously the wind ripped at his mane, egging him onwards with gut-wrenching speed. Just as he was about to reach the shore, he twisted and shot up another embankment, looking over his sparkling white shoulder, to see if she followed.

She felt his gentle grip on her blonde mane, and his teeth grasp the strands. As powerful as he was, he took great care to not pull to hard.

"Do I?" She asked gently, winking with a playful grin. His white pelt was rippled by the cool water's rays, and Siana gazed over his form, admiring the power and muscles he possessed.

She giggled as he pranced around like a young colt, his legs flying with joy.

The mare watched from her spot, the dappled sunlight upon her pelt. Aiden had galloped with a joyous whinny up near the lake, clambering on a knoll, each white legs pacing up the terra.

As he beckoned her, she smiled and playfully cantered towards him, her tail billowed behind her.

Just as she was about to reach Aiden, she suddenly halted, the earth gathering around her hooves. With a flick of her mane and tail, she brought her head up, and glanced at him. With a pout, she calmly walked towards the water's edge. With a rippling tail, she tread softly into the water, it's rays of sunlight dappled her chocolate pelt. Her legs entered the cool water, it's freshness hitting Siana as it seeped into her fur.

Still looking at Aiden, her eyes as blue as the sky, she gave him another playful wink. She shuddered slightly, her pelt now a deep brown up to her stomach as the water dampened her fur. With her long mane and tail now striding along the water, her tail trained behind her like a blonde shadow. It's silky texture blended into the water. Kicking her dainty legs, the water rose and bubbled as she was swimming in the mid morning sun.

The white stallion cocked his head to the side, watching the mare with curiosity. Her beautiful brown coat became dark as the water absorbed it, leaving a wavy line along the side of her body as she slid into the water. Without noticing, his mouth hung open with awe. There was something about this mare in the water that drove him absolutely crazy.

When she turned her head to wink at him, Aiden lost all self control. Nickering deeply he pranced along the riverbank towards her, pawing the water with pure masculinity. Several times he threw his head, his mane tangling around his face and ears. The cool, refreshing water felt good on his bruised skin.

After the stallion had finished his display, he waded out to where she swam, flaring his nostrils with delight. Siana's blue eyes matched the surface of the water, and Aiden found himself sighing. Why had she chose him out of all the stallions on Earth? The Appaloosa's eyes slowly glazed with want as she seductively swam before him, swishing her long creamy tail to and fro.

Taking a dominant step forward, Aiden brought his body up along hers. Arching his neck in the waist-high water, Aiden struck the water, bulging the muscled in his hindquarters. Without a second thought he rested his muzzle on her withers, but not without first giving her a hard love nip. Then realizing what he had done, Aiden pulled away smiling sheepishly. What had gotten into him?

As she watched him look at her, his head tilted with a curious face, she smiled girlishly. A sudden chill came over her as he pranced towards her, which was strange as the water was a lovely temperature. Was it the butterflies in her chest that made her feel as light as air, or the water's freeness of movement? She shook her head, her eyes down in the water - her reflection taking up her sight. What was so special about her? Aiden had the looks to capture any mare's attention, and yet he had stuck with her and defended her against two huge brutes. Gazing at her own face in the rippled waves, she raised an eyebrow as she heard Aiden enter the water.

He made the reflection of her face disappear, and with that, she brought her head back up, and round to face him. He looked so much happier when he let himself go - and enjoy the simple pleasures of the water. The white froth bubbled in front of his rippling chest- the white reflections of the water shone upon him.

As she felt his presence close, she was surprised by the sudden sharpness on her withers. With a quick gasp - she raised her brow, and shot a curious glance. Her silky blonde mane stuck to one side of her face, concealing one of her blue eyes.

"Aiden?" She questioned, her face not at all angry- just curious.

Aiden looked at her apologetically, his large liquid brown eyes dropping. "I...I don't know," he stammered, swirling his leg in the crystal clear water. His face shimmered through the lakes soft ripples, and he quickly splashed it away, not wanting to see himself. "Something just came over me...I didn't hurt you did I?"

The Appaloosa lowered his head, cocking one ear to look into the beautiful mares face. The distant, gently swaying pines framed her face, silhouetting her luminescent frame just like a famous portrait. Aiden was awestruck, and for a moment he forgot everything and just gazed at the mare. Then it struck him. Was she his mare now?

With a half hearted smile, she waded a little closer to him, the white rays of light rippling along her form. She leant her head down, her bottom lip grazing the water. As she met his gaze, she blinked with trust, and her expression softened.

"Aiden," She chuckled lightly, turning her stare from his to the sun. The sunlight illuminated her form just as the moon's rays had last night.

"Of course you didn't hurt me - you would never do that. But the nip was something new" She giggled, turning her head behind her. Her lithe neck arched with grace as she stared over her shoulder at him. Her blonde mane tousled over her shoulders and withers - bouncing the sun rays over at the water.

She watched as the appaloosa tipped his ear, and just stared at her. She admired his gorgeous white pelt, and how it shone like silver in the cool water and sun. His deep brown eyes were so bright and twinkled in the rays of light that beat down upon both of them. He was so majestic and powerful, and she wanted to think that he thought of her as someone he could trust.

The stallion paused, eying the mare with an evil grin. Without hesitation he reared, bringing his full weight crashing down into the still, clear water. Just as his eyes disappeared beneath the massive wave he had created, he saw his wake completely drench the unsuspecting mare. When he had resurfaced, gasping for air, he raised an innocent eyebrow, spitting water from his mouth.

"Great day for a swim eh?" he questioned, ignoring the soaked state he had left her in. He paddled around her with his head just above the surface. His hooves scratched the smooth lake rocks with ease, for he had swam these shores many a times. Unlike most horses, Aiden loved the water.

As the huge wave of cool water plunged down upon Siana's body, she could only give a muffled cry of a girlish way. Her blonde mane struck downwards with the water, her whole form a darkened brown, but nonetheless, a glimmering sheen over her pelt.

When the water had settled, and her vision unblurred, she whipped her head upwards, and shook her neck. Her sodden mane rattled around her neck, the extra water spraying around the water. Siana glanced at the stallion with a cheeky grin, and snorted at his innocent expression.

"For you," She giggled, her muzzle balancing a bead of water on the very tip.

With a slick turn, she waded towards the shore, the pebbled surface sliding with her weight. The water glided down her figure, the sunlight shone with an intense blaze. Once she was upon the land again, she shook her lithe form, the excess water flying off her coat, her mane and tail wrung out in the sunlight.

"Coming?" She asked, her blue eyes glancing at him. Where were they going- even she did not know. All she knew was that it was a beautiful midday air, and a perfect time to admire the settings.

Aiden found his footing on the sloping shore and slowly plodded towards her. Had he done something wrong to make her leave the lake so soon? The water level dropped slowly down his coat as he emerged from the crystal clear water, with a perplexed expression. Reaching the shore beside her, he shook vigorously, then gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong, Siana?" he pressed, his ears flicking backwards with concern. "I thought we were enjoying ourselves in the lake?"

The stallion cocked his head, switching his look from her sapphire eyes to the lake's now still surface. Aiden was kind of disappointed she had ended their water frolic. Maybe it was too cold for her? Quickly his mind ran through a list of scenario's, desperately hoping he hadn't upset her.

The chestnut turned her head in response to Aiden's worried question. His tilted head made her smile with a soft sigh, and she flicked her ears forward towards the forest.

"Take me to the place where you feel is most beautiful among this landscape. I want to treasure and admire what you deem remarkable" She whispered lightly, her head nearing his ears. His scent tickled her nostrils, she flared them with a brisk breath. The shore below her nestled her hooves in the terrain, and she pawed the ground with a playful gesture.

"I know you like the water - but I think it shall be more romantic in the moonlight" She sighed, her eyes laced with seductiveness. She would return to the shore, but in the lunar rays that had made last night so beautiful.

Aiden gave the mare a confused look, but decided it was best not to question her motives. "Sure!" he exclaimed, pretending he knew exactly what she was talking about. Swishing his long chestnut tail, the stallion puffed out his muscular chest, breathing in the sweet forest air.

"Do you wish me to take you to the place, that is most sacred to me Siana?" he questioned with a hardened glance. No one had ever asked such a question before, and his heart gently fluttered with worry. Was he ready to reveal that part of himself? "You know, that the pine is very special to me," Aiden paused, his eyes growing distant. "But there is another place...a secret place."

The stallion brought his eyes to meet hers. Why did she wish for him to take her there? What had compelled her?

She raised an eyebrow at his confused look, and giggled gently.

"Don't worry, I'll not make you sing to me -" She laughed, and rolled her blue eyes. She tipped her head slightly, so her neck arched with the motion.

"Yes, I see the Pine is very beautiful. But, I wish we could go to this secret place" She said quietly, as if she didn't want anyone else to listen. A sudden wash of guilt came over her - she had been too forwards and pressing. What is Aiden didn't want to bathe in the glowing moonlight or take her to a sensitive place he might not be ready to open to her.

"Aiden, I'm sorry - I hope I didn't push you to anything" She stammered, and looked down at the grassy turf.

"You did not," he smiled, grabbing her forelock and nibbling upon it gently. "Stay close to me, I do not wish to lose sight of you again." The stallions tone was gentle, yet firm. As long as she was by his side, no danger would befall her, and that was exactly what he wanted.

The gravel crunched and gave under Aiden's thick weight. His shoulders sloped as the shore did, rippling as his stride lengthened and shortened as he found his balance. Every few moments of so, the Appaloosa would turn his head to eye the mare, pausing if she was not in his opinion, close enough to his side. Although he had chased two stallions from their land, it did not mean that possibly another would scent her heat.

Slowly the sandy shore turned into cool, welcoming moss. The path the stallion took was overgrown and rarely used, but from his confident step, it was evident he knew it very well. The ferns bent and swayed as he passed them, springing up with his step as the stallion trudged onwards. Aiden's expression became worried as they grew closer, for he had never shown this glade to another soul.

The trees sparsed as they neared the forests edge, illuminating their path in a burning glow. The sun was high overhead, and glistened and danced upon Aiden's fluffy white coat. The trail took a sharp turn and the Appaloosa bent his handsome form to follow it, stepping high over a fallen tree.

Stopping with a raised head in a small, grassy meadow, Aiden softly spoke. "This, is it."

She nodded, and smiled as she followed him.

Siana was constantly gazing around at her new surroundings. Every part of this trail Aiden led her on was new - the different trees, the new smells and scents, the new atmosphere more than anything. As they trudged along the unsteady path, the chestnut was checking where Aiden turned next - one minute along a fern brushed path, the next jumping over a fallen tree.

Siana halted after the tree, and curiously perked her ears forward, her mane swung in the breeze that wrapped around her form. They had stopped at a little meadow, small but inviting. She could tell what Aiden found so relaxing about the forest - such a soothing area.

"Interesting" She chimed, catching Aiden's eyes, with a perk in her smile. She then scanned the little meadow, and nickered with curiosity.

Aiden nickered softly at the mare, resting his muzzle upon her cheek. The meadow was just as beautiful as he remembered it. Long strands of lavender inter-twined with the lush, hock-high grass. An old gnarled tree, odd but inviting spread its dead limbs high into the sky right in the very center. And near the edge of the wood, covered with a fine sheet of blue meadow flowers, a small hump rolled out of the lush undergrowth.

If a stranger had wandered into the meadow, they surely would not of even noticed the little hill. It blended so perfectly into the landscape, it was nearly a natural part of the inviting glade. But Aiden knew otherwise, and almost immediately his chestnut eyes were drawn to the mound. Sighing softly with saddened eyes, the stallion walked forward, tucking his tail between his legs respectfully.

"I'm sure it's not something you expected," he whispered very softly. "But I would like you to meet my dam, Siana."

Aiden lowered his head, beckoning the mare to go forward without him. His legs trembled as the last pictures he had of her alive flickered through his mind. Only once since she had passed had he ventured to her grave, but he trusted Siana, and wanted to show her the closest thing to his heart.

Siana realized what he had just said, and the reality of his secret meadow came.

She nodded, and bravely walked past him, her hooves lightly tapping on the soft green grass. Indeed it was an enchanting little glade, the lavender's aroma laced the air with a beautiful smell, and the interesting shaped tree added a touch of mystery to the atmosphere.

Approaching the little hump, Siana's eyes filled with remorse for Aiden. The closest thing he ever had, was so near, and yet so far away.

The bump seemed to wash into the grass, but stood out to her and Aiden. She sighed, and bowed her head in respect for Aiden, and his mother. Her silky blonde mane almost swept the grass, billowing in the wind that floated through the meadow.

"Aiden - I feel very honored you took me here" She began, and brought her head up, still looking at the bump. She had felt a strange feeling of contentment here, and she wondered if it was the tranquil settings.

"And I know it cant be easy to come up here" She continued, now turning back towards Aiden, her blue eyes burning into his.

"I should not be the only one to know of her grave," he admitted with dignity, his eyes softening as he looked at the beautiful mare. "She was brave, and deserves more attention than I give her. I'm sure if she was alive, she would of loved you Siana."

Aiden smiled, standing like a statue in the tiny meadow. Nothing but the softly waving grass and the two horse's billowing manes moved, resembling closely a powerful scene from a motion picture. Aiden lowered his head, bringing his large muzzle to hers and kissing her softly. The Appaloosa would never of brought another soul to the meadow, save for the flaxen mare, and he realized just then how much he actually trusted her.

"Do you wish to stay?" he asked softly, bringing his eyes very close to her. "Or shall we head back?"

"I wish I could have met her; she sounded a real legend in your eyes" She sighed, her voice slightly weak knowing how much Aiden loved his Dam. It pained her to see him laced with sadness.

She felt his masculine muzzle come down upon hers, and raised her eyes, so they were gazing into his deep brown pools. Her forelock bounced with the breeze, and slightly concealed one eye. She felt like he knew her inside out, and she knew he was something special. Stallions like him didn't come around very often.

"Aiden, its up to you. Take as much time as you need - I'll be fine whatever you choose" She chimed reassuringly, wanting him to know how much she cared about his feelings. She knew times like these were special, but out of the ordinary.

Aiden lowered his eyes, suddenly feeling completely naked infront of the handsome filly. It seemed to him that her eyes stared directly into his soul, and he wasn't completely sure how he felt about that. Nodding gently he looked back towards the path, his eyes far and distant.

"How about for once, you take me somewhere. I know these woods like the back of my eyelids, but I want you to take me where your legs carry you. Lets go somewhere, anywhere. I will follow you." Aiden smiled, the sunlight rippling across his cheeks.

With his new request, Siana was stuck for where to go. She had only been in the forest for a month, and most of that time was spent wandering around, not knowing where she was.

"Oh, Aiden, I really don't know ... " She stammered, and with a hesitant glance at him, she bit her lip. Where could they go? What could they see? She had no clue of where to take him or what to do with him.

Knowing her luck - she would bump into an old foe, and she couldn't risk another run in with a stallion. Of all the times to go into heat - it was this particular part.

Aiden nodded his head with understanding, brushing his long chestnut tail across the grass. "Of course," he smiled. "I will lead us back home then."


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: WARNING!!!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT!!!**

**  
Chapter 4**

**Two Become One**

The Appaloosa slowly turned, hesitating in his step. The mare looked so beautiful silhouetted in purple lavender, he nearly lost his breath. He determined at that moment, that Siana must of come from very high breeding. Champion bloodlines no doubt. And with surprise, his mind wandered to the perfectly symmetrically foals she would bear, no doubt possessing her mind-blowing beauty.

The stallion stopped mid-step, setting down his fore hoof exactly where he had lifted it. The breeze smelled sweetly of the summer grasses, and of Siana's pungent, beautiful scent. Tossing his forelock from his eyes, Aiden walked towards her, his eyes possessed with a heated glow.

"Siana," he muttered breathily, his heart thumping heavily against his chest. " I cannot live another moment without telling you. You are, so perfectly beautiful. Never in my life, as long as I lived, has a mare ever entranced me so. God..." he breathed heavily, looking away. "You are, so amazing."

She was slightly dumbstruck at his heartfelt compliments. No-one ever seemed to say things like that to her. The stallions would simply jeer and wolf-whistle at her, no respect for her or how she felt. Aiden, was something else. He lit her up, and she felt like a whole new light shone through her after his sweet musings.

"Aiden, why do you pay me such touching compliments? I cant imagine a stallion like you not saying these things to a much more highly bred mare. Im nothing special." She whispered, her voice soft and airy, like the very wind that swept through her mane and tail.

She came closer to him, and a new found tension seemed to fill her, but she neared him nonetheless.

"You are though - never in my life I thought I would fall so lucky" She mumbled breathlessly, her eyes hoping to catch his. His chestnut mane draped over his shoulders, his masculine muscles gleamed in the ever bright sun.

"Why do you grace me with your presence? I have never laid eyes upon a mare as fine as you, and even if I wished to, I do not think there is one better." Aiden's deep brown eyes danced in the sunlight, his ears flicking back and forth as he attempted to read her body language. Being honest was always a trait he valued, and he realized even though it took courage to say those heart-felt words to her, he preferred to get it off his chest.

What troubled Aiden however, was how she felt about him. When they had stood on the lakeside, warming their wet coats in the sun, what did she mean when she spoke about the evening? Did she have plans for them that he was unaware about? He doubted highly that a stallion such as himself even deserved such a mare. Why did she after-all choose to stay with him?

"Oh, Aiden, you expect so much of yourself. Don't let your expectations of yourself hold you back. Believe me, there are much more exotic and beautiful mares than I. But, those are really sweet words, thankyou" Her tone was calm and gentle, but she was flushed a red hot under her fur, and she was glad that she had a pelt to cover the blushing inside.

She began to turn away from him, walking at a steady pace back towards the trail they had taken to get here. The gentle rays of sun beat upon her back, and she sighed as she felt its warmness. She paused for a minute, and began to whisper loud enough for him to hear.

"Have you ever swum in a lake so clear at night before?" She turned her head, her flaxen mane tipping over her neck.

Aiden jerked his nose into his chest with swift confusion. "Well...no I guess I really havn't swam at night," he replied, gently cocking his head as the wind rushed into his face. Quickly he set off after her, matching her stride step-for-step with his own. The path was easy enough to follow, he had no qualms about letting Siana, a mare, lead him home.

"Why, have you?" he inquired, fluttering his nostrils with curiosity.

Siana felt him walk beside her, his foresty scent tickled her nostrils. She looked him in the eye, and nodded with a gentle motion. She perked her smile at the corners of her mouth, a little grin apparent on her face.

"Mmmm hmmm" She mumbled, not giving much away - he would see what could be so beautiful in the gentle moon kissed lake.

She walked back along the track they had come along, she recognized all the trees and where they were planted in the earth, all the scents and marks of the forest. Such a calm day for a wooded stroll, and Siana intended to have many more of these.

They came across the lake's foggy shore just as the sun set behind the distant mountains. Below their hooves, the beach rocks crackled as they shifted together, grinding with protest at the ton of equine flesh moving across them. Shadows of the lush, forest canopy danced across the rocky cove, and sent silhouettes dancing across the still, glass-like water.

Aiden sighed. The lake was indeed very beautiful at night, but no matter how nature dressed the dark waters, it could not outdo what it had done when it had created the mare. She was positively heavenly this evening. Her brown coat shone with dapples that creased her underbelly, an outward sign of her health. Her sapphire eyes glowed brightly with curiosity, making his large heart flutter in his chest.

"Why did you bring me back here?" the stallion whispered, planting his fore-hooves into the soft Earth near the waters edge.

She sighed as she felt the moon's rays once again beat upon her fine back.

"You'll find out" She said softly, and raised her head high to glance at the star studded sky. The night was beautiful and clear, and you could see every twinkling soul in the heavens.

Then, she shifted, and began to walk towards the rippling lake's shore, the pebbles knocking each other as she carefully clambered into the water. The cool nights air had made the water slightly colder, but Siana knew what they were about to see was worth it.

Once neatly in the water, shoulder high ripples emerging from behind her, and she held her tail so it flowed behind her like a blonde train of silk. She turned her silver streamed head towards Aiden, who glowed in the night's rays. He looked so other worldly, and so handsome as he stood proud with his masculine form illuminated by the glow.

She beckoned him by tossing her head gently, her golden mane draping down into the water.

Aiden's ears flicked back and forth as the water rippled around the heavenly mare. Taking one step into the cool water, the Appaloosa shivered with expectation. What could she have possibly planned for him? White, frothy steam billowed from his flaring nostrils as he waded beside her, the ripples from her breathing lapping against his chest.

Aiden cocked his head, the longer pieces of his mane swirling in the dark water. Siana's slender neck was wrapped gently in water vapor, making him tremble in awe. If he thought before that the mare could not possibly get anymore beautiful, he was dead wrong.

"Siana.." he nickered softly, his eyes half-closing with affection. "What is it, handsome mare?"

She swam deeper into the lake, and then glanced downwards, her head jutting into her lithe neck, damp with cool water seeping into her fur. Her blonde mane now plastered to her shoulders and crest, she shook it with ease, as the droplets flew off and returned to the water. With a gaze towards the water and a smile of awe, she saw what she hadn't seen for so long.

The night sky, reflected in the glassy water. Each twinkling star in the heavens shone down upon her and Aiden, and lit up the lake with a glittering ball of light. It was such a strange sight for the stars to be reflected around them like fire flies, but she soaked up each moment of this magical happening. Only on clear nights when the water was as clear as it was would this beautiful event take place.

"Sometimes you find beauty not where you would expect..." She said gently, a tone of knowing laced her voice. She turned her head upwards, and took a deep breath of the night's air, deep into her lungs. She was at peace, and loved the fact she finally felt free.

Aiden gazed into the frothy depths, his long tail billowing behind him in the still water. His ears flicked forward as he concentrated upon the lake's surface. Through the fog and mist, stars twinkled in the reflection, dappling both their hides with an other-worldly glow. Aiden sighed as the beauty of the night struck him, and lifted his head as the mare beside him spoke.

"Or when you least expect it," he mused, nosing under her sweet-smelling mane with his fuzzy muzzle. He whickered deeply in his throat, the water rippling around them as the tones disturbed the glass-like surface. Making his way gently with loving nibbles down her neck, he paused at her withers for a good friendly scratch. More than anything he wanted her to feel at peace, and hoped she felt safe with him beside her.

She sighed gently as she felt his gentle nibbles along her lithe neck, sending tingles all over her body. She felt a new kind of warmness spread around her form, despite the slightly chilled lake. Her withers started a shiver that ran down her frame, rippling the water beneath her.

"That is only the start" She whispered softly, almost not even speaking, as she turned her head back towards the lake's glassy black waves. The night had painted the whole lake a deep ebony black, and the only sound that could be heard was the gentle lapping of water from the shoreline. She kicked her slender legs gently, the froth and bubbles flew out from beneath her. This was a wonderful night to be in such a perfect lake, with an even more perfect stallion.

As she swam to the middle of the deep dark lake, she took over a silver glow, it came over her as suddenly as she felt the bright light in her eyes. Then she knew where she was.

Turning her attractive head downwards to the lake, a huge circle of silver surrounded her in an other worldly hue. Her chocolate pelt now tinged a gentle white.

She was indeed in the middle of the moon's reflection - and she could only admire the great beauty of nature.

Aiden's heart beat fast against his chest. The moonlight glittering upon the mare's coat sent shivers up his spine, and his breath caught in his throat. Could nature of presented him with anything more beautiful, than the perfect, glittering mare swimming before him?

Arching his regal neck the stallion kicked towards her, his eyes sparkling with deep attraction. Aiden kept just his head above the water, smiling brilliantly as her eyes locked on his. His long chestnut mane waved in the ripples like a banner as he came within a breath of her velvet muzzle.

"Siana...there has never been a more perfect evening," he gasped with pleasure, blowing a gust of hot steam from his nostrils. "And I have never laid eyes upon such a beautiful mare."

Aiden grabbed her forelock, the swish of his powerful kicks mixing with her strokes. He looked at her longingly, his eyes half-closed with emotion. "Follow me," he whispered. "My flaxen beauty." The stallion slowly headed for shore, looking over his shoulder to see if she'd follow.

She bobbed her head with joy, the ripples increasing around her lithe form. She let out a girlish giggle, and her cheeks burned as she blushed. Thank god for the fur, or else she would have been a bright crimson.

"Thats true, it is a wonderful night" She started,and turned her gaze skywards towards the glittering balls of light. She had never experienced anything like this tonight - true, there had been midnight swims, but no stallion. Aiden was here, and she knew instantly that was the difference.

She cocked her head gently, her flaxen mane dripping over her face. Where was he going? And, what was he going to show her? She curiously began to glide towards him, a white drape of bubbles following her trail.

Aiden paused as the water barely tickled his stomach, and turned to face her. As he waited for her approach the stallion splashed the water all over his body, coating his fur with a glossy sheen. A hard lump gathered in his gut as he watched her glide effortlessly towards him. What was he doing? She was far too beautiful for an advance from him.

"Siana," he nickered softly as she stopped beside him. Gently he blew into her nostrils, smiling tenderly as the moon glinted brilliantly off her eyes. He flicked his chestnut-tipped ears backwards, pulling away with an apologetic glance. "I am afraid," he whispered openly, his eyes glinting with guilt. Did she expect of him what he thought she did?

She gracefully stepped out of the water, the little droplets slid down her damp pelt. With a curious smile, she raised her brows, and stuck her head forwards. As her head protruded, her now dark blonde mane draped across her neck, and hung wet from her crest.

"What Aiden? What are you afraid of?" She questioned softly, hoping he would let her know of what he feared. Her chocolaty pelt was a dark hue, the water seeping out of her fur. Her legs quivered with the gentle breeze, and her ears flicked with curiosity towards the Appaloosa.

Aiden's jaw set firmly in a grimace. It was true he had never felt what welled up in his chest now, for any other being as much as this mare. Siana's mane hung loosely around her neck, splashing his legs with the little droplets that fell into the lake. Their reflections shimmered on the lake surface, slightly disturbed by the stallions long sigh.

"I am afraid, of what I feel for you Siana," he admitted with guilt. "Instinct is sending me in so many directions, but I keep repressing the thoughts from my mind. It is not proper what nature requests me to do."

Aiden quickly tucked his tail flat against his quarters, hoping with uncertainty, that Siana would not notice his masculinity dropping from his sheath. Biting his lip hard, he struggled to reconceal himself. This mare was so tempting, the scent of her flawless coat sent his mind riveting. But no, he could not, not tonight. They had not known each other long enough, and she was far too young.

Siana was slightly concerned with Aiden's guilty tone, as she wondered what had set him off with a worried face. Her own expression became very nonchalant, and she blinked slowly as her deep blue eyes tried to find what was going on in the stallions mind.

"Aiden, I'm not sure what you're afraid of, but I certainly hold no judgment on you." She started with a reassuring tone. With a gentle laugh, she nuzzled his neck, his soft fur sweeping over her muzzle.

"Whatever is on your mind - just let me know" She chimed, her head tipping to one side slightly, with her silky blonde mane falling over her forehead. Her own body had tensed up with a strange feeling, but she didn't know how to get rid of it. Her forelegs shifted as the water beneath rippled in a soothing motion.

As the flaxen mare nuzzled his neck, he let forth a deep sigh and hugged his damp face around her. How perfect she was, he mused, his eyes half closing with deep, whole-hearted feeling. She was so kind, so understanding. The mare cared for him, even though his physical being was beginning to take over. Why was she not afraid? Did she not think he couldn't be like every other wild brute?

Pulling away, he rested his large cheek against hers, his nostrils fluttering slightly. Lifting one leg out of the water, he rubbed it lovingly against her chest, smiling affectionately. When the splash of his hoof resettling in the water had faded, he looked passionately into her eyes, his muzzle brushing one of her soft ears.

"I want you Siana," he whispered gently, his ears lacing backwards. "I fear if we stay so close any longer, I will not be able to hold myself back." The stallion took a small step away, eying her with restraint. More than anything, he didn't want to pressure her. Nor would he be disappointed, if she refused him.

She gave a quiet gasp of shock - she was actually wanted by a stallion? The very thought just made her emit a gentle smile of affection. She gazed at the Appaloosa with a soft look of acceptance. He had been so gentlemanly, and she admired that in a stallion. She could never put him on the same level as the Bay brute, as he had made so much more of an impression. She put all her trust in this stallion - and she knew he would never let her down.

As he rested his cheek against hers, she sighed with a breathless motion. She breathe in his distinct scent, and it danced in her flapping nostrils. The chestnut knew of what he meant - but wasn't sure of how she felt. It had been so long since her first experience, and that was a bad one. Was she ready for something new?

She only needed to take one deep stare into his brown eyes to see the trust she had put in him. With a deep breath, she swallowed the lump in her throat, and smiled softly.

"Don't hold yourself back," She whispered affectionately, and flicked her tail with a gentle motion.

Aiden nosed her legs, his long forelock cascading into the dark water. Nickering deeply he smiled at her, wrapping his neck lovingly around her own. Then without warning his expression darkened, and he lowered his head.

"What if I hurt you?" he whispered, his breath sending ripples across the lakes surface. "I...I have never...," he paused, looking away. The stallion could not bring himself to finish the sentence.

She sighed gently, as she felt his warm breath slide up from her legs to her neck. It made her shiver inside, even though she felt hot more than anything. Siana's expression sloped gently into a trance, as her eyes tried to meet his.

"Aiden, just do what comes naturally" She whispered breathlessly, her gaze diverted to Aiden's sudden hesitance. She hoped he felt comfortable - as she was more or less in the same situation. She wouldn't really call her first time a valid one.

Aiden hugged the mare, reassured by her kind, gentle tone. He knew of her first encounter, and wished more than anything he did not repeat the awful event that had happened to her. His deep brown eyes searched her face, and for a long moment he held her glance, breathing, waiting.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he nickered, wanting to be absolutely sure of her readiness. Just because a mare was in heat, did not mean she wanted to be bred.

Siana's eyes softened as she heard his final words on the matter, and she gave a gentle nod of approval. Her pelt had slightly dried and had somewhat returned to it's natural hue. Her blonde mane still damp, hung from her crest with a downwards spiral, tousled around her shoulders.

"I have never been more sure in my life," She nickered gently, and flared her dark nostrils. Her heart had begun to flutter again, and she tried to calm herself of it's jumpy motions.

Aiden dropped his neck, the muscles on his crest bulging with anticipation. His long chestnut mane fell in long, wet tangles around his shoulders as he blew fiercely into the mares nostrils. Siana's blue eyes caught his gaze, and filled him with fire that coursed through his veins into his loins. The Appaloosa stepped forward eagerly, but not without caution. In this game, the mare decided all things.

Suddenly he reared upwards, scratching the misty air with glistening forehooves. From his throat he issued a wild, passionate cry, expressing to her all he felt in the heat of that moment. Aiden's limbs crashed viscously into the dark water, sending a spray of fresh mist into his face and across his stomach. Anxiously he pawed the surface, thrusting his left leg deep into the water and ripping it forth with anticipation. He couldn't help but flaunt his masculinity, hopefully satisfying her with his display.

With caution he approached her side, resting his chin just below her withers. With wild eyes he gazed at her, waiting patiently for her reaction. Would she squeal and buck away with tease? Or give herself willingly to him, and lift her tail? The stallion's breath caught in his throat as her beautiful scent caught his nostrils. Either way, he wouldn't be disappointed.

She flicked her head around to his powerful display, and smiled to herself. The chestnut's deep blue eyes darted all around the stallion's muscular form, and she observed how powerfully his forelegs struck the cool night's air. She saw all the water that came up from beneath his shining hooves, as it sprayed him with a damp mist that stuck to his white pelt.

Raising an eyebrow as she felt his soft head upon her withers, she blinked slowly, and turned her head forwards. In a strange way, she felt compelled to let him wait a little, even if she was already driving him wild.

She sighed with a light tone, and walked forward. Her dark forelegs pacing along with her white hind legs, shifting the soft water at her hooves. Her lightly curled blonde mane floated at the side of her shoulders, as a light breeze flew around her flaxen strands. With a gentle lift of her forelegs, she reared slightly, lifting her fore hooves a few feet off the cool lake's surface. Returning to the ground, the water sprayed her legs which were now planted firmly in the lake. The ripples caressed her fetlocks, and she heard the soothing lapping from the shore.

Turning to him, she pierced his stare with her vivid blue eyes. Then, with a girlish wink, nodded gently. With a nervous thump of her heart, she swallowed the lump in her throat, and lifted her flaxen tail. It swayed with the breeze that floated around her body.

As Siana bolted forward, Aiden courteously slid his head from her withers. The spray from her playful leap caught his neck and chest, and with a deep nicker he called her back to the Earth. The Appaloosa's eyes softened as he lifted his chestnut banner, lacing his ears backwards with a respectful caution.

Aiden knew that spoken words could of calmed the mare, but in his heart he knew that this was no the place for them. He decided then to approach her again, rubbing his neck with downcast eyes against her own. Body language, the most ancient communication between horses took its hold on the stallion, and with a gentle nip on Siana's cheek, he brought his form along-side hers.

Water swirled around his fetlocks, as he lifted his slender legs higher and more graceful than usual. Spinning slowly on his hindquarters, the stallion brought his shoulder abreast to hers, and with rolling eyes rested his chin upon her back once again.

Aiden took his time, drawing out every moment with agonizing tediousness. His soft lips brushed her ribs, nibbling gently on her underside with harsh affection. Moving leisurely towards her quarters, he rubbed his nose along every curve and contour of her soft, velvety skin; whickering deeply when the sensations he sent running up her spine startled her in any way.

Finally his long neck arched underneath her tail, the damp strands of hair tangling around his eyes. With warm breath, he nosed her vulva, awaiting anxiously the vent of her torturous heat. With wariness he licked her folds, and with the taste of her on his tongue, he thrust his neck into the chilly air, flipping back his lip in a flehmen.

The stallions instincts, although never tested, brought his head spinning. Siana's readiness to mate was nearly overwhelming, and without restraint, Aiden warned her with a hard nip on her flank of his intentions.

The chestnut had a strange electric feeling pulsing around her body. It seemed to stem from her heart and loins, and she felt a strange sensation as she knew what was going to happen. No longer was she a filly, who watched her sister hit maturity and be bred by her mate. No longer was she made to obey her parents rules and wisdom - she made her own mind up and this was one of the most single important decisions she was ever going to make.

Siana felt his breath and touch under her tail, his warmness a change from the damp of her flaxen tail. The tingles she felt as he softly grazed her skin made her emit a gentle sigh, and she soaked up the loving nibbles like a drug. She bit her lip as she had never experienced a stallion as gentle as he. She knew of what he was doing, and she knew of what he was going to do.

After his stallion-esque display, she turned her beautiful head back around to his. She shot him one last look of complete trust, and nickered gently with a tone of approval. Siana turned her head back around, and closed her eyes, concealing those bright blue pools to her soul. She trusted this stallion more so than anyone she had ever known, yet she had only known him for two days.

With her part of the deal, she let her hind legs shift with a space for Aiden to place. Her blonde tail swiftly rose and parted to the side of her rump, caressed by the gentle breeze. Her feminine parts retracted and relaxed, as she awaited Aiden's next move.

Aiden glanced softly at her, all his physical intentions vanishing as his eyes caught her own. At that moment, standing in the placid lake, their two souls met, and hearts beat together in unison. No longer was she just a flaxen mare, standing head-to-tail with him. Siana was his mate, and the moment they completed natures most precious cycle, he vowed to himself he would never leave her side.

All his life, the Appaloosa had thought non-chalantly of breeding. Before he had left his herd with his mother, he had witnessed many times his father breed mares. To him, being so young he didn't understand, but now fully mature the memories of those breedings blossomed in his mind. Aiden's father had many mares to cover during the breeding season, and he had never been kind and gentle to the mares he courted.

The decision to mate happened with the blink of an eye, and the actual act lasted just mere seconds. Maybe it was because he had alot of females to court in a short time, and had no patience or strength to finesse the foreplay? Maybe he had just been vicious and only saw it as gratification for himself? Either way, Aiden did not want to be like his sire. He took pride in letting the mare know that he truly cared, and wasn't just using her for his own personal devices.

Coming back to his senses, the stallion dropped his gaze from Siana's blue-eyed stare. For a moment he balked, turning his head side-to-side with indecision. Then with a burst of energy he rocked upon his hindquarters, settling his chestnut forelegs upon the slope in her back. Still unsure, he turned his white head and nickered with hesitation. It would be the last time he questioned for approval.

Siana's mane shook with a gentle motion as her body was put under the pressure of the stallion. In a sudden flit of a memory, she thought back to her forced previous experience. What had first shocked her to her very senses, no longer seemed daunting. Aiden had been so gentle and soft with her - always checking for her approval.

It was every mare's dream to find the stallion she was destined for, and Siana sighed gently as she realized she had found hers. All of her mare friends had been so willing to mate, whilst she had been put off for so long. Now, she knew she was ready, and Aiden would be with her 100 percent.

Hearing his nicker, she held her head high, and angled her head round slightly. She could just see his handsome head above her withers, and she gave a gentle nicker in reply. Nothing could be said, and she knew no words that could even match how she felt.

Sliding his long forelegs from her back the stallion landed in the water with a fiery splash. Trudging through the gentle mist, the Appaloosa positioned his gleaming form behind her quarters. For a long moment he drew breath, his muscular chest rising and falling with anticipation. Slowly he slid his chin above her tail, his eyes closing with apt concentration. The muscles on his flank quivered as his mind reeled at what he was about to do.

Not until this moment did the thought of failure cross his mind. What if he wasn't good at it? Aiden swallowed hard, his forelegs inching closer to her hind as want nearly overtook him. What if he couldn't please her? The Appaloosa's eyebrows furrowed, and then rose with fear. What if he hurt her, just like the stallion that he fought in the wood?

It must of been an odd site for any onlooker. A white stallion, standing hock deep in placid, misty water positioned behind a brown mare, not for mere moments before mounting, but what seemed more like hours. Inside he was fighting an inner struggle, for if he hurt her he would never forgive himself. Siana's long creamy tail tickled his chin, but still he stood behind her, afraid to move.

As she felt his chestnut forelegs glide from her back, she came back from her trance like state. Had she done something wrong? Many questions whirled in her mind, but she stopped questioning and turned her head back around.

There he was, stood with a worried expression upon his face. Her heart fluttered with anxiety at what he could be thinking, and she pondered if there was a problem.

"Aiden, what is it? Is something wrong?" She questioned, her voice delicate with not wanting to upset him. She hoped he could trust her enough to let her in on why he had stopped. Her lithe figure was stood, ready for what she thought would be a warm experience she would cherish between her and the stallion.

Aiden's eyes softened as the mare's creamy voice brought him back from his fears. Siana had thought she had done something wrong, and with a gentle smile he nibbled the crest of her tail. "Not at all," he whispered his eyes closing with feeling, hopefully quelling her doubts. At that moment, he made up his mind. The least he could do was try.

Inhaling deeply, Aiden bumped his chest into her hind. Arching his muscular neck, the stallion used his velvety muzzle for leverage, and gently climbed upon her back. For a long moment he stood upright, bracing his long forelegs against her back. What if he...missed? Shaking his forelock from his eyes, the stallion slowly lowered his stomach upon her back, rubbing his cheek gently upon her soft fur.

Smoothly, the stallion rolled back his hindquarters, dipping his back downwards with the long stretch. For a long moment he stood splay-legged in the water, his back legs shaking with tension. Then, slowly he pushed himself forward, parting her folds with his extended sheath. Aiden gasped as the warmness surrounded him as very cautiously he drove inward, gripping her damp sides with his curled forelegs. Shaking with pleasure, the stallion arched his neck forwards, pressing his forehead hard against her neck. Standing there in the still water, the mare and stallion had become one.

With Aiden once again on her back, she felt as his weight was put on her. Her haunches felt as his gentle grip softly held her in place, and her hind legs stood firm in the water. Delicate ripples were emitted from their feet as the commotion took place, lapping against hers and Aiden's legs.

Once she felt they had connected, she let out a gentle nicker of approval. Her eyes partly closed, the blue iris darting back on her body. It was one of those moments she would never forget, and she gave a light sigh of pleasure as she felt his head brush against her neck. Siana carefully bumped backwards as Aiden had a grip on her sides, the water below rippling with gentle waves. Her lithe figure stood with ease in the moonlight, a silvery glow illuminated the pair in their act.

The Appaloosa panted heavily, his warm breath brushing her shoulder like an erotic breeze. With difficulty the stallion stepped closer to her hind, arching his back in the utmost display of agility. Aiden held his tail high as the gentle thrusts of his flanks sent pleasure rocketing through every nerve in his body. In total bliss he closed his brown eyes, whispering the only thing his mind could think about.

"Siana..."

The stallion nipped her softly, the brush of his teeth upon her skin relaying to her body how close he was to completion. With all his strength he wished to hold onto the moment they now shared, but his body would have none of it. Shivering, he brushed his sweaty cheek against her neck with a loving caress. Any moment now, he would collapse ontop of her, as soon as the deed was finished. But oh, how he wished this feeling would last forever, and ever.

The slightly chilly breeze. Her own breath had slowly got heavier, and she gave a feminine nicker in reply to his whisper. Her heart beat faster every time he said her name, and this was no different. Only that it was the most wonderful calling she had ever heard.

Every time he thrust, she felt her own body flood with pleasure. Never had she felt anything like what she was now, and she loved the fact Aiden had given her the wonderful feeling. Upon Aiden's nip on her skin, she raised a brow to herself, as she knew what was going on with him.

His damp cheek felt so warm against her neck, yet cooled with the soft gusts of wind that swept around them. He must have been tired, as he was putting so much effort into the gentle act. Siana's head bent slightly backwards, so she could just see into Aiden's eyes, and although closed, she hoped he would maybe open them.

The stallions panting grew heavier, as his long gentle face contorted with a mixture of strain and pleasure. Aiden's brown eyes flutter half-open, his eyelids drooping precariously with ecstasy. Noticing the mare's loving stare, Aiden smiled and nickered softly to her, loose strands of his dampened mane tickling along her neck.

With slow intensity the Aiden turned his nose into her shoulder, his pursed lips quivering as his hindquarters pressed the essence of life into her quarters. The stallion shivered, his nostrils spewing a fume of frothy mist into the cool night air. All at once his body fell limp, and hung over Siana like a sheet on a clothesline.

Aiden felt with his last thrust, all the energy sap deliciously from his body. Somehow, although completely unrelated, he felt released from all the years he had spent alone wandering the wilderness. How could he of missed for so long, this wonderful feeling?

Coming back to his senses, Aiden realized he had been purring softly in his throat, and that his gleaming, steamy form still rested upon the beautiful flaxen mare. With regret he hoisted his weight softly from her shoulders, inching backwards from her quarters until both equines were again, two separate entities. His forelegs crashed steadily into the cool water, and all at once he felt the world around him spinning.

Siana's whole body tensed as she felt one last push on her haunches, and her eyes sauntered around the Appaloosa's face. She gently focused on his deep brown eyes, that seemed to warm her from her hooves to her head. His chestnut mane was plastered to his forehead, drenched with the sweats of his efforts.

Her back supported the stallion's limp form, knowing he had finished his part of the act. The Chestnut's mind whirred as she had never anticipated how amazing it could be - and what a way to overcome her previous time.

Her ears grazed backwards as she heard the stallion's soft purrs, her eyebrows raised gently with a feminine notion. Then, just as quick as he had climbed up her back, he had slid off, and crashed into the chilly lake's surface.

Her flaxen tail billowed with the breeze that had swept around them, and she calmly let it lie in its rightful place. How she felt could not be expressed in words, and she could only let out a soft nicker to the stallion.

Aiden's eyes fluttered pleasantly as the mares soft nicker touched his ears. With unsteadiness he stepped forward, nearly tripping over his drained forelimbs into the cool water. Pausing mid-stride, he balked, swaying unsteadily upon his hooves. The night mist around him swirled as he turned towards the beach, finding comfort in the stones that steadied his step.

Kneeling discreetly upon the cool rocks, the stallion fell to his stomach, grunting with effort as the earth crashed into his underbelly. With great effort he nickered to the mare to come near him, stretching his long neck down upon the rubble to rest his weary head. Never in his life, had Aiden felt so drained, and yet so content. The evening however was cold, and if he could not remain by the mares side to warm her in the lake, he would lay beside her on the beach if she would consent. Although a few moments before they had completed one another, Aiden's heart fluttered with ache for Siana, even though they were mere paces apart.

The mare gently smiled as she saw her stallion lie upon the rubbled shore, and how he called her to his side. It made her feel so warm inside to have a stallion care so much for her, and she accepted his invitation to nestle on the pebbles.

The smooth little stones shuffled around her dainty hooves, making little curves in the surface of the rocky shore. Delicate droplets flew onto the pebbles, a tiny black dot the only proof they had fallen from her pelt to the ground. She got her footing, and casually walked parallel to the Appaloosa. As softly as her mane wrapped the breeze, she slid her form down close to the stallion. Her chestnut pelt brushed his gleaming body, and her legs assembled a comfortable position as she neared herself for sleep.

"You tired Big Guy?" She asked gently, her head closely nestled by Aiden's masculine cheek. He was so warm, and she sighed as his whole body was a heat source for her. The night couldn't have been more perfect, the stars were out, the moon was full, and she was lying by her beloved stallion on the sleepy lake's shore.

Aedan chuckled as the steaming, fragile mare laid beside him on the stony shore. With drooping lids, he rested his neck around hers, taking in her beautiful fragrance.

"Just a little," Aiden whispered, his lip twitching with the struggle to stay awake. The appaloosa snuggled closer to his mate, feeling closer to her than he had towards anyone in his entire life. For once, he welcomed the open night sky above him instead of the sheltering boughs of the old pine. As long as their bodies warmed each other, he felt safe.

"How about you my love?" he murmured, his breathing quickly becoming deep and steady.

She dropped her lids to rest gently on her blue eyes, and spun them round to glance at the stallion. He had cuddled his strong white neck against her, and she soaked up the warmness that he emitted. She herself was slightly damp with the night's activities, and the loving embrace she shared with the stallion made her feel fuzzy inside.

"Lets just say Im a little worn out," She began, her voice dreamy and relaxed. She swiveled her nose around to his, her velvety muzzle rubbed his. She breathed a soft sigh into his deep nostrils, and absorbed his warm breath.

"I can't beleive you had, never done that before." She finished, and closed her eyes. She felt so comfortable, especially with her stallion snuggled close to her. A sudden chilly wind swept around her body, and the chestnut shivered quickly. It was such a beautiful night, and she wasn't expecting the gusty breeze that cooled her dampened form.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The World Collapses**

Dreams came quickly to the Appaloosa. With the delicate figure of the flaxen mare snuggled by his side, and worn down completely from their recent activity, his eyes drooped with ever-more intensity. Before completely dozing off however, he managed to nicker a quiet response.

_Aiden found himself walking through a wide, sheltered valley; a place he had never seen with his real eyes. Standing upon a gently sloping rise, his eyes caught every shadow and tree-top for miles, and the site nearly took his breath away. For a long moment he balked, plastered by the warm sun that illuminated his form. Then suddenly from behind him, he heard a gentle voice._

_Turning upon his sun-flecked haunches, what his brown orbs caught stirring in the grassland nearly made him choke with surprise. A herd of mares, all grazing beneath his protective hillside, greeted him with quiet nickers. All around them, and frolicking within the deep blades were young foals, all strong and lively. Even through his dream, his eyebrows furrowed. Was this his herd? If it was not, where was the stallion? And even more troubling, where was Siana?_

_An old mare walked towards him, her aged frame weathered by the elements. He noticed with concern that her gait was troubled with a slight limp, but it did not seem to inhibit her. Somewhere deep within his heart, he recognized her, although in reality she had never graced his eyes. With tenderness she touched his shoulder, and dropped her head to graze right beside him. A warm feeling of security washed over him as they stood neck and neck and with newfound confidence he let his eyes wander over the tiny band once more._

_The heat upon his back became nearly overwhelming as he stood poised, staring mouth agape at the tiny harem. He turned his head, squinting the light from his eyes, but it was to no avail. The skin all over his rump, was steaming and burning._

With a start Aiden awoke, his still damp forelock clinging to his forehead. The first thing he did, was search for his mate, whom he felt sleeping sweetly beside him. After a long moment his breath quieted, but an eerie feeling had crept into his heart. Although it was the coldest night possibly of the year, his back was as hot as coals.

Aiden threw his head backwards, and was dumbfounded by the light the illuminated his face. Orange, snarling waves of fire ripped and snapped at the trees boardering the lakeside, melting the thin sheet of snow all around the forest floor. The first thing that came to Aiden's mind, was that he was dreaming again, but very quickly he discovered, that not even he could dream such a horridly vivid sight.

Aiden sprang to his legs, his eyes dilating with horror. How had this happened? "Siana!" he bellowed, his voice wavering with fear. "You must get up, NOW!"

She heard the panic stricken cries of her stallion, and at first they seemed blurred and far away like her sight. Adjusting her deep blue eyes, she quickly realised that Aiden was on his feet and fear ridden. Something was strange, he was illuminated by a hot orange hue, his usually white pelt now lit up.

Squealing, she focused on the fierce white flames that were snapping behind him, the heat intense on her lying body. It was an odd feeling, as she had been so cold at first, and now she could feel the burning warmth from the cracking fire that loomed so closely behind Aiden.

With a rush of fear, instinct took over and she quickly leapt to her hooves, slightly off balance from the short sleep. There was no time to question why and how the fire was there, and she knew all that mattered was that her and Aiden made it out of the fire's path of terror.

Turning to Aiden, a blast of warm air hit her face, making her squint with the vivid light that entered her eyes. Her legs were ready to run for her life, but she eyed the glowing white stallion with caution before she took off.

"Aiden, where, whe... where are we going to go?!" She quivered, her voice weak and threatened by tears.

Aiden's large pupils dilated and teared, as he struggled to find a route of escape through the burning wood. How could this of happened? Who would dare set his sanctuary on fire? Finally with little thought, he leapt forward in the deep sand, kicking pebbles as he dug with his hooves.

"The pine!" he squealed, as he realized his guardian was probably draped in burning timbers. "Siana, quickly!"

Aiden dashed up the steep embankment, the flames burning the wood licking at his face and forelock. With wild eyes he balked, jumping backwards as the fiery inferno swallowed the path leading to his home. Shaking his chestnut mane he quickly reeled and galloped hard down the beach, only to discover that his other route, was singed and burning.

The stallion whinnied franticly, hoping somehow, praying deep in his heart that his home would somehow survive. White eyelids drooping with sadness as the forest surged with a new-found inferno, Aiden dropped to his knees in a shallow pool. Tears stained his twisted face, as right before his eyes the only homeland he had even known was swallowed without mercy.

Siana followed as quick as she her frightened limbs would allow, and her heart pulsed ever faster as she took off after the stallion. How she wished that the night could have gone more smoothly, and that this awful tragedy would soon be over. Instinct took over her panicked form, and she balked when Aiden began to dash after his escape route.

Unfortunately, she was very much disappointed when the appaloosa came galloping back down the beach. Following his lead, she came crashing after him, the cool sand a welcome change to the burning grass below. She knew that they were safe so long as they either near, or in the water.

She quickly turned to the stallion, who she found sobbing with complete distress, and loss. How awful it must be to lose his whole sanctuary in a twisting vortex of fire? She couldn't beleive how much stress he must be under, so she gently stood beside him, and gave him a comforting nuzzle on his shoulders.

"Oh, Aiden, Im so sorry; I can't imagine what your going through, but we must get nearer the water. We'll be safer there" She whispered, her voice cracking with anticipation.

Aiden looked up with saddened eyes as the mare nuzzled his shoulder. Although his skin was steaming with heat, a chill reverberated through his body, and he quickly began to shiver. "Everything I've known...is lost," he whispered, resting his head upon the damp stones. "I no longer have a home, nor a place to keep you safe."

Aiden wuffled deeply, the impact of his words settling upon his shoulders. They had just a few hours before, made the most secret pact of love, and now if anything was to become of it, it could not without a struggle. Why had this happened in the dawn of true love? What reason would she have to stay by his side now, without a home to share with her?

She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening her big blue eyes, and her voice strained with a desperate whine.

"Aiden, listen to me" She mumbled, and came around to his front, her quivering body moving with soft paces. She needed to get it through his head that not all was lost - things could have been so much worse.

"Aiden, I have survived in more hostile environments than this, and you don't need to worry about my safety. We're alive, and thats all that matters" She whined, a single tear streaming down her orange lit face. The forest behind blazed with merciless anger, and showed no signs of letting up.

She touched his muzzle with a tender graze of her nose, and looked his in his eyes. How they had lost their sparkle, and had been lit with orange sadness.

"Im here for you, Aiden" She whispered weakly, and furrowed her brows in sadness.

Aiden nickered deeply in his throat, as his orange illuminated face rose to meet the mares solemn gaze. With concern he noticed the single tear falling from her eyes, and he quickly brushed it away with his own, glistening cheek. For a long moment he lay there with the mare standing over him, his eyes closed as her strong beating heart reverberated through her silky, chestnut skin. Slowly opening his eyes, the stallion found his legs, pulling Siana into a heartfelt embrace.

"As long as we're together, we cannot fail," he smiled warmly, his eyes catching the blaze, and flickering gently. The Appaloosa turned slowly, the heat upon his back warming his thoughts. With a newfound purpose he puffed out his muscular chest, his eyes finding the firey swirls reflecting in the water.

"I will find a new homeland for us Siana, I don't care how long it takes. You and I will travel to the ends of the world, and back again, until we have settled in a place more beautiful than this," Aiden bellowed, his strong voice catching the distant mountains and echoing back with brilliance. The stallion turned his finely-etched face towards the mare, a stern smile playing upon his lips as the humid wind tossled his forelock. "I promise you this," he whispered softly.

She was deeply comforted by the stallion's warm embrace, as it was much needed, and she was sure he needed a loving cuddle as much as she. She gave a desperate nicker, and rubbed her fragile head under his chestnut mane.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you will not do that, I trust you with all my heart. For now though, we must retreat to a safer place - or I fear we shall not make it through the night" She replied, nuzzling his thick cheek with her dainty muzzle. She knew Aiden would be the sort of guy who wouldn't break a promise, and she truly did beleive he would keep it.

The firing inferno grew ever bigger, and the mare knew of what would soon become of the very floor they were standing on. In the short time they had been talking, the blazes had crept closer to their positions, and Siana's nostrils fluttered with fear, her eyes had rolled a vivid white, tinged with orange in her pupils.

"Please, Aiden, we must leave - I know it's difficult, but our future lies on the other side of this lake; and I really would love to see what it holds" She chimed, her voice wavering with panic as she felt the heat rise and blast over her body.

Aiden nodded, the scent of singing hair clogging up his nostrils. Quickly he trotted around the mares side, ushering her into the water. The cool liquid swirled around his fetlocks and ankles as they retreated into the lake, his long chestnut tail waving in the depths like a banner of retreat.

For a long moment he paused, just as the water line rose to his belly. With stricken eyes of horror, Aiden watched as a great, burning oak crashed to the ground, a swarm of sparks engulfing the last of its branches. The roar of the forest fire was nearly deafening, and as each of the once proudly swaying trees fell to their fate, Aiden's heart skipped a beat. It alarmed him how for many years these tall giants stood proudly upon the shore, their trunks unscathed by any natural being could fall prey so quickly to the billowing blaze. How helpless was he then, a ghost of the night, to any natural predator?

As she was forced into the water, she cast a helpless eye back on the shoreline, which was lit a brilliant orange from the fiery inferno. She knew that this would be the last she ever saw of her first welcoming home, and she couldn't help but shed another tear - not for her sake, but for Aiden, he had lost everything he had ever known, yet again.

The lake was cold and strangely icy, as earlier it had been slightly tepid to the touch. Nevertheless, she drove her body deeper into the water, until she could no longer feel the pebbled beneath her feet.

To her alarm, she heard an almighty crash and the hot blow from the fallen tree. Whinnying with fright, Siana thrashed about in the water, panicking in a sort of fearful dance. The water's spray bubbled and frothed as she bounced in the water, sending icy cold droplets in her face.

"Aiden, come on!" She shouted, and whipped her sodden head back around to find the stallion watching the awful felling of such a mighty tree.

With deep hesitation, the stallion turned toward the wading mare. His orange-illuminated face turned towards the bank once more, before with great sorrow he leapt towards Siana's panicked frame. Stretching out his long, chestnut-socked legs he managed to reach her in three graceful strokes. Aiden nickered deeply to her with encouragement, and forced his head underneath her own in order to help her keep her billowing nostrils above the surface. He was not taking any chances in loosing the only other thing on this earth, he loved.

With deep hesitation, the stallion turned toward the wading mare. His orange-illuminated face turned towards the bank once more, before with great sorrow he leapt towards Siana's panicked frame. Stretching out his long, chestnut-socked legs he managed to reach her in three graceful strokes. Aiden nickered deeply to her with encouragement, and forced his head underneath her own in order to help her keep her billowing nostrils above the surface. He was not taking any chances in loosing the only other thing on this earth, he loved.

Their struggle across the wide lake proved more difficult than the stallion expected. From the opposite shore, it looked easy to cross, with little distance from bank to bank. However, now soaked and quickly tiring from the unusual act of swimming, Aiden quickly discovered how wrong he had been. The stallion knew they would not be able to make it the entire way across without becoming completely exhausted.

Feeling the instinct to survive welling in his chest, Aiden quickly discovered a small cluster of rocks jutting out of the icy water. With a revived strength, he turned the mares head towards the tiny island, and made haste to lead her there to rest. Again the distance fooled him, and a half an hour later when they found their hooves upon a rocky shore, Aiden was indeed, nearly half-dead from fatigue.

Siana gasped as the icy water washed over her face, coughing with unease due to the frothy liquid now submerging her body. It was the worst predicament she had ever been placed in, and the only she thing she had to live for, was the stallion who had so bravely placed his head under hers. She knew that as soon as they got to shore, he would be drained from the extra weight he had to swim with.

After what felt an age, Siana's eyes lit up, her eyelids barely lifting from the weary journey. That little island felt like a paradise, and it was a miracle they had managed to get this far without either one of them perishing. Thankfully, Aiden and her had made it, and she couldn't be more grateful to their lucky turn in the most tragic event.

Forcing her weak, sodden form onto the shore, her grey hooves slid with her trembling legs. Each pebble seemed a burden to her, but at least it was a solid starting place. As she felt the water sliding off her dark chestnut pelt, she spluttered as the excess water had collected in her mouth came out. It stung her throat, but nonetheless, she got it out of her system.

Her chest heaved, her breath heavy with the work, and she managed to edge over to Aiden. Her last bit of strength spent giving him a grateful nuzzle on his damp neck.

Aiden let forth a great sigh from his dripping frame, issuing forth a swell of smoke from his red-tinged nostrils. Absent-mindedly he returned the mares gentle nuzzle, but found he could not tear his chestnut eyes from the storming blaze. Everything he had ever known, all the years of solitude he had spent growing and learning and establishing his homeland, had been destroyed in the blink of an eye.

Circles began to dance across his eyes, rippling and swaying like the hungry flames, and still he could not look away. Even from the middle of the glass-like lake, the warmth from the fire puffed his drenched coat, and slowly began to dry his mane. When at last, his hooves could no longer tolerate the rocky shore, he turned and headed closer to the island center. Quickly the terrain softened, and he turned his sad gaze towards the flaxen mare that followed closely by his side.

"Siana," he whispered slowly, his cracked voice disturbing the eerie silence. "When you were forced from your homeland, did you feel as I feel now? Did your heart ache, like a drought aches for rain? Or a plant aches for sunlight?" He paused, hanging his head well below his gleaming white chest. "That is how I feel. Like my very heart had been cut from its sinews, and ripped from my chest. I cannot escape it."

Siana could only let a solemn sigh emit from her dripping muzzle, deeply concerned for the stallion's mental state. It was such a knock-back for the poor soul, and what should have been the most wonderful night of her life, had quickly and violently turned into the most memorable - and not for the reasons she longed for.

She quietly followed him with slow, heavy steps upon the wet rocks of the shore, the atmosphere so sharp she could almost feel it cutting into her. Her only thoughts of thanks was that she had made it out alive, and with her dear stallion. He may not have been hurt physically, but mentally, he was in pieces.

"I felt many things when I was forced out of my home, mostly anger and despair, but I knew I had to leave. You lose something, and you gained something. I lost my herd, but I so luckily found you." She whispered, and embraced him like he had that fateful day they had met. His damp fur was cold, but she hugged her lithe neck around his with tenderness.

"I won't say the pain will wash away so soon, but it will ease in time, My Darling" She finished, her own voice weak at watching him suffer his loss. With a sympathetic nuzzle on his neck, she gently nickered with unease.

Aiden shrugged his large shoulders, the muscles along his back illuminated by the roaring blaze. With soft eyes he accepted her embrace, and took her comforting words to heart. If she had not been here tonight with him, Aiden was sure he would of perished. Not one evening since he had left his mothers side had he ever slept somewhere other than beneath the pine, except tonight, this one, fateful night.

"Come Siana," he whispered with painful difficulty. "Let us rest. I am weak in body, and spirit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ashes to Ashes**

Aiden was awake before the sun breached the mountain peaks. Absorbed in all the events of the previous evening, the stallion caught little sleep and found more comfort in pacing than dreaming. The path he had etched in the sandy, island soil after hours of listless walking laid testament to his ongoing struggle, and even plagued him now as he continued to walk the familiar line. Where now, would they go?

The air was warm and pleasant, with a gentle mist wafting over their sleeping place from the still lake. Siana slept close in a nearby thicket, comforted only by the familiar passing of his masculine silhouette. Every now and then he would stop to touch her shoulder, letting her know even in what little sleep she caught, that he was there.

Siana's form had settled gently in a nearby thicket, but she slept uneasily. Her thoughts were interrupted by vile nightmares of the previous night. They were awful visions of her and Aiden being swallowed alive by the choking flames and the searing pain of the burning fire. It shook her mind in horrible ways, and when she could stand them no longer, she took refuge in her conscious state.

With weary eyes, she felt the familiar shadow of Aiden pass over her, back and forth every so often, and his comforting touches on her shoulders. He obviously was more similar to him than she thought, and she gave a gentle nicker of concern for him. Her head still resting in the soft grass, she flicked her gaze towards the Appaloosa.

"You didn't sleep either then?" She groaned, tiredness washing over her.

Aiden paused mid-step, his deep liquid eyes piercing her face. With renewed tenderness at meeting her gaze, he walked towards her, a slight smile spreading across his lips.

"I can't say that I did sleep," he replied, the grin still warming his face.

Aiden's eyes traversed the form of the groggy mare. She had awoken just where he had left her the previous evening, nestled in a bed of deliciously tall marsh grass. Her lithe, long legs were tucked neatly beneath her chocolate frame, and folded gently beneath a haunch of curves that distracted his eyes. Following the muscle in her back all the way to her chest and arched neck, Aiden paused at her face, wuffling coyly.

"Buy my, do you look beautiful this morning," he gasped, tossing his forelock over his eyes like a young colt.

"Aww, look at you sparing me the truth," She laughed gently, and yawned with a weary moan of her muzzle. Never had she had such a day like yesterday, so many different experiences - and so many emotions ran through her. It took it's toll on her though, and she licked her lips with a gentle motion.

"I assure, Im not a morning person" She expelled another soft laugh, and sighed as she met his gaze. He was so sweet and tender towards her, although he had suffered greatly the previous night. He was a very strong stallion, both physically and mentally.

With one chestnut ear fixed intently on the stallion, she let her neck stretch out to him, her muzzle barely touching his, hoping for a morning kiss. Her mind was wandering to what would become of them.

Nickering with delight, the stallion gently pressed his muzzle against her own, purring softly in his throat. For a long moment he held her there, exchanging thick morning breath before he unbearably broke their lips' embrace. Aiden closed his eyes slowly as he reached for her cheek and hid his eyes under her long, sweet-smelling mane.

"That will have to change," he nickered with a more serious tone. "You and I, will be on the move for quite awhile."

With a great sigh he lifted his neck upright once again, striding towards the water that lapped at the island's small beach. Across the placid water, the forest still smoldered with billowing black smoke; jutting the remnants of its charred inhabitants into the painted sky. It looked as though an evil artist had come during the night, and with his terrible tools had stripped the land of its former glory, and had replaced it with darkness, and horror.

"We can do one of two things," he thought aloud, refusing to turn his head. "We can cross the lake and see what has become of our forest, or we can leave it behind us and swim to the opposite shore."

With a deep, panging worry, he gazed at her; his eyes burrowing deep into her soul.

As the stallion left her embrace with a pleasant nuzzle, she let a smile rest on her lips. He made her instantly feel so much better, and gave a pleasured sigh of reassurance. She had to hold onto what little things she had left in the world, but he was all she needed.

As she began to shuffle to her feet, her slender legs began to slide into place, and she eventually rose to her four pins. Uneasy on her weary legs, Siana stretched with a long, drawn out yawn - as if she wanted it to last forever, and not face the awful sight she next saw before her.

Her round blue glazed over as she finally gazed at the forest across the lake, it just seemed too real to actually be. The thick air was laden with heavy smoke and soot, and as she inhaled she felt the aromas burn her dainty nostrils. The mare's eyes had to squint as she could barely make out what was ground and what was smoke in the distance.

Walking past the Appaloosa, she was choked for breath, and she gave a gasp of horror as she saw what had become of the majestic forest. Once she realized Aiden had spoken to her, she furrowed her brows with uncertainty.

"I really don't know Aiden," She began softly, and turned back to him, her blonde forelock sliding over her visage.

"I mean, I hope you realize what probably will have become of your Pine. Unless you want to return, that is. There may be a new life for us on the other side, however..." She finished, and gave a trusting smile. Whatever Aiden wanted to do, she would be faithful and follow him.

Aiden stood motionless in the crisp, morning breeze. Small tendrils of his long forelock danced like ribbons before his eyes but did not disturb his inner thought. It was obvious the mare wanted him to choose, but his heart was torn.

Of course he had known what had become of his pine. No being, living or dead, could of survived the inferno that ripped through his land the previous eve. And although he didn't need to see it to believe it, something deep in his gut could not let it go. Could he just abandon everything he had ever known, without saying goodbye? No, he had to return, one last time.

With a determined expression Aiden brought his head around to look at the flaxen mare. For a long moment he watched her, noticing how her eyes reflected perfectly the morning hues. A chill passed over him, as he realized that is he had not awoken in time she would of perished. Now that he had known her, how could he ever live without her.

Snapping out of his longing trance, Aiden purposefully marched down the beach and into the placid water. The air was quiet, except for the tranquil rippling of the water around his hocks. Although he had been awake and alert all evening, a renewed strength reverberated through him as the water washed along his sides. For the first time, his life held a purpose, and he gently beckoned for it to follow.

"Are you coming?" Aiden bellowed, his tail streaming pleasantly behind him. "The morning wanes, we have much to do!"

"Lead the way " She exclaimed, her spirit's high with the stallion's new found confidence. If he was happy, she was happy, and for the time being, she was glad to be thinking of a new subject other than last night's inferno.

What could possibly lie on the other side of the lake though? A new herd? New grass lands - or perhaps another tree for Aiden to call his own? Siana's mind whirred with delight as she plotted up new possibilities of assorted pleasantries that she and Aiden could share with their new home.

But first, she knew Aiden had to return for the last time to his beloved tree - and just say a final farewell. Their new lives started with a goodbye, one she knew would be painful for the Appaloosa.

Pushing the inevitable out of her mind for the minute, she followed obediently behind him, making her way into the cool water. As soon as the water level had made a mark upon her chocolaty pelt, she began to spring her legs in unison, beginning that fateful journey back.

Aiden paddled hard, his muscles aching with built up lactic acid from the previous nights' swim. For the most part he left the mare to her own devices, but kept a close eye on her. If she became too exhausted to continue on, he would be close enough to save her life. The only sound around them as they struggled forward, was the soft lapping of the water upon their necks. Reaching the opposite shore, could not come soon enough.

The Appaloosa's legs hit rock bottom just as he felt he could not keep his head above the waterline much longer. With relief he staggered into the shadows, the liquid-green water dripping from his pearl hide in jagged streams. As he waited for the mare to wade up beside him, the stallion bent his neck to take a much needed gulp of water. Although the thought of swimming anymore made his stomach sick, he was unbearably thirsty, and the cool water soothed him as it ran down his throat.

Aiden's mind wandered again to the mare as he took several long droughts of water. Had she really wanted to return to the smoldering remains of his home, or had she just agreed because she knew he needed to do it? Their trek to find a new homeland would be precariously dangerous...was she really ready to take that risk? For herself, for them both?

The Appaloosa felt the mare's comforting presence sidle up along side of him, and he quickly tried to regain a relaxed atmosphere. Being her stallion it was his duty to establish a home and protect her, and the weight of that responsibility was beginning to weigh heavily upon his mind. What if he wasn't strong enough? What if he failed to give her the life she deserved?

Quickly he turned his finely-shaped head towards her, and raised his eyebrows with a gentle smile. Hopefully she would not notice his inner turmoil, for there was no way on Earth he would let her share his masculine burden, or concern her with it. Siana needed reassurance. How could he make her feel secure, if she knew he was not secure himself?

Siana's aching muscles contracted and relaxed with each drawn out stride, her four slender legs in tired unison to reach the shore. When she finally felt the tiny pebbles beneath her delicate hooves, she slowed, and let her body catch up with her mind, which was whirring with speed around her thoughts. So many musings lie in her conscience, yet she dare not bring up anything. It was Aiden's time, and he needed to do what he had to do. It would be hard, but she knew he had the strength in him to over come the pain he would experience.

She sauntered up beside momentarily after he had reached the shoreline, and she gave a light smile in his direction. Laced with nerves, she quickly averted her eyes from his, and let her body wade out of the lake. Each drop of water slowly sliding from her chestnut pelt, it returned to the glassy surface of the liquid below her feet.

If she could take just some of the pain she knew the stallion was feeling, she would have. It pained her inside to know he was going through this rough period, but she made herself think of the more happy times that lay ahead.

As she let her eyes rest on the ground, she grimaced with the remains of what once was a full, blossoming shrub of heather, the twigs and roots now charred a deep black. Its charcoal form now crushed under her hoof, and it's black ashes stained her legs.

"Well, Aiden, I can't quite believe it would be as bad as this" She whined, her voice slightly weak.

A fragile smoke, pungent with the scent of death wafted to the stallions nostrils as he ascended the beach. The shock of seeing the decimated forest sent his mind reeling, and he found himself floating towards the still seething stumps in a trance-like state. Without even acknowledging the mare's presence, and barely hearing her words, he fluidly stepped into the blackened wood.

Every tree he had passed on his travels just the day before, lay in ruins below his hooves. All the life and beauty the land had spent decades nurturing, had passed into oblivion in one single evening in a billowing wall of flame. Aiden felt his heart breaking as the forest he had known his entire life, was no more to him now than a mere memory.

The stallion traversed his usual route, taking a path known only through his recollection. The whole macabre scene left the Appaloosa feeling like he was still dreaming; nestled safe beside his mate on the damp, open shore. How was it possible that in a matter of mere hours, everything he had ever held dear, save one mare, had been completely and utterly destroyed? What had he done to deserve such a tragedy? Aiden's heart, grew faint with dispair.

Just before the bend that would lead him to what would now be the shadow of the great pine, Aiden paused. For the first time since he had began the death march through the cemetery of fallen timbers, he took notice in the company that he was keeping. Siana had faithfully followed him through the smoldering remains. Seeing her there, silhouetted in the misty fume, arose both shock and complete adoration in the stallion.

Even though there had rarely been such a horrific scene in the Appaloosa's life, Siana somehow still painted the blackened canvas, with indescribable beauty. The gentle sunlight just now stumbling upon the tragic landscape filtered pleasantly through the smoke; making the space he had just passed through eerily, otherworldly. The mare herself swirled the mist around her as she stepped forward, making it bend and swirl around every delicious curve of her form until it wafted away in the cool breeze. Pieces of wood that still sparked with malevolence cast orange hues upon her chocolate hide, dancing to and fro as her muscles rippled with her flawless gait. Aiden, was by far, completely struck with wonder. He had witnessed many beautiful things in his short life, but nothing in his recollection could even remotely compare to the scene unfolding before his eyes.

Without even knowing he had allowed such a sound to issue from his throat, Aiden nickered softly to Siana. What he said he did not know, but he could not refrain from voicing his approval of her allure.

Siana gave a hushed sigh of weakness as she watched the stallion inspect the great fallen remains of the forest. How she cast a weary eye around the horizon, it's normal sun lit hues now cast down with a black fume that lingered with the scent of death and destruction. The lingering scents of ash and smoke burnt her dainty nostrils, and she squinted with unease at trying to even make out where the ground ended and the burnt tree tops began.

She cautiously made her way over to the grieving Appaloosa, her hooves treading anxiously, as if awaiting the fire to still burst out, not yet dead. It seemed like the whole forest had just laid home to the inferno that was waiting to emerge from the depths of the ash laden forest floor.

"Its, uh, quite unbelievable how things can change, so quickly" She groaned, eyeing the charcoal black floor with sorrow. It was then she diverted her eyes to the gleaming white stallion, the only thing remotely bright or alive in the wasteland.

He had been eyeing her with gentle gaze of his deep brown eyes, and she could only let a soft smile rest on her lips.

"What?" She questioned gently, her mouth turning up at the corners with a loving motion. In all of the sadness and hurt, he still managed to keep her spirits high and her mind at ease.

Aiden shook his long, auburn forelock, the individual strands catching playfully in the breeze. Ushering the mare forward with a toss of his head he beckoned her to come closer, his eyebrows furrowing with concern.

"Siana," he whispered softly, his lips barely moving. "What lies beyond this bend has meant everything to me, for my entire life," he paused, diverting his eyes from her stare. Particles in the shaft of sunlight right before him shuddered in time with his long, painful sigh. "However, I cannot bring myself to continue on."

The stallion closed his chestnut eyes with deep distress. The scenerio of what happened just hours before played over and over in his mind and although he knew he couldn't of saved his home, he still felt oppressively guilty. If Aiden had awoken in time, before the blaze slammed its iron hand upon the forest, could he of made a difference? Could he and Siana be napping peacefully below the pine's embracing boughs even now?

Aiden's eyelids fluttered half open, as his senses brought him back to reality. The pause inbetween words had been longer than he had meant, and he felt Siana radiating with worry.

"What I ask of you isn't easy, but would you lead me there, to the pine? Perhaps having you show me the way, will make this task far more bearable for my broken heart."

Aiden held his breath, his pearl-colored face hardening with worry. Would the mare fulfill his request?

The question Aiden had just asked seemed strange at first to Siana, but as she turned it over in her mind, the more she realized the relevance. How could she possibly make him remember when he had more important things on his mind. It seemed as though he needed guidance in his loss, and the Chestnut was only too happy to assist and help him. After all, he had done too much for her, and she had not really given him anything back.

She cleared her throat, and tossed her head, her blonde forelock bouncing with the fluent motion. She gingerly walked forwards, causing the ash at her hooves to stir and diffuse into the thick forest air.

"Oh Aiden, of course I will. You know I would do anything for you - and as soon as we get of here, we'll just have to start mending that broken heart, wont we?" She stated, and gave a soft nicker that trailed off at the end. Her deep blue eyes scanned his face, detecting every morsel of sorrow and fear for what he was anticipating to come shortly.

With a heavy sigh, she began to tread that fateful path from the shore down to the Pine's final resting place. It was agonizing to just start that depressing stroll to the great tree, and Siana's heart ached as she halted before the forest path that she knew so well.

With heartfelt gratitude, Aiden dipped his head as the mare walked past. Along with her sweet, familiar scent, the putrid smell of smoldering pine cones touched his nose. It reminded him sickly of singed hair, and he nearly gagged as the scent wafted away. Not only had the fire destroyed any living being, it had also decimated any hope for a future forest.

The Appaloosa treaded softly, stepping in the blackened prints of his mate before him. His coat had tarnished in the wafting smoke, creating a darkened, grayish blush upon his white coat that reflected his inner loss. He diverted his eyes from glancing at the carnage, by focusing only on Siana's eloquent, flaxen tail. Aiden feared, that at any moment he would break.

Siana continued with unease through the damned trees that had lain defenseless the previous night, victims of the inferno. It scared her at the terrible force that fire had hold of mere mortals, and all things living had no escape. It rocked her sickly stomach at the sights of a few unfortunate scattered remains of wood land mammals; a smoldered carcass of a squirrel laid limp, it's usually luxurious pelt now singed and black.

She shuddered, and heard the stallion's empty hoof beats behind her. If it was hard for her, how Aiden must have felt shook her. He had nothing left of his sanctuary, all he had was her, and she felt pressured to make it as easy as she could for him.

Feeling familiar terrain, she halted, the smoke gathering around her hooves. It climbed up from her feet, all the way to her knees, and diffused with no effort into the dead atmosphere. Her deep blue eyes slowly drifted up, and she stared in horror at the dreadful sight she next saw.

The Pine, it's many layers of bark, now covered with a vile black coat of ash. Staining its many limbs where coal coloured splashes of charred wood, the leaves having being burnt off and disappeared into the long hours of last night.

"Aiden" She choked, and held back, she knew what would happen would not be pleasant.

Aiden stopped behind the mare, his tail tightly pressed against his blackened quarters. A deep pang of loss rose within his chest, as he raised his head to the sight before him. Siana's gasp of despair did not even touch his ears, for the world as he knew it, was collapsing around him.

The pine. The great, sheltering, elder evergreen was nothing more than a smoldering pile of charcoal, molded in the like of a horrific mess of needle-less limbs. For the first time in his life, Aiden could see the sky from under the thick branches, and he felt his heart lift from his body like the smoke that clouded the perfect sky. This was not, how things were meant to be.

The stallions despair was so great, he became unable to feel. It was like he was a empty shell of himself, wrapped in fur without a heart or spirit. Cautiously he walked beneath the bare, blackened limbs and into the depths of the destruction. The hollowed ground molded perfectly to fit his body now overflowed with the evergreens' dark, scorched flesh.

With deep heartache the stallion pressed his face against the lifeless trunk. A single tear rolled down his cheek and stained the ground at his hooves with a horrid sizzle. When at last he pulled his forehead away, a black mask of mourning smeared his sunken face. It would be the last thing the horse and tree, ever shared.

"Let's go," Aiden whispered, his voice cracking with dull anguish.

Siana could only watch in utter sadness as the stallion bid his final farewell to the mighty tree, that had now been reduced to a mere shadow of what it used to be. It truly was heart-breaking to watch his suffer like that, and she drooped her ears as a sign of her newly found melancholy emotion she had for Aiden.

As he began to turn around, his black face mask instantly hit Siana. He had been so connected with the tree, it seemed it's remains didn't want to leave him. Her musings only made her more upset, and she quickly held back the threatening burns of the droplets of tears. Her whole body shivered with a macabre chill, the threat of death still evident around the charred terrain.

She slowly walked with him, after casting a final glance back on the dead tree, it's once proud limbs now limp and weak, barely supporting the weight it bore, if that. He was quiet, and suppressed with anguish, and she couldn't think of any words that would even mean anything at the awful time that was surrounding them.


End file.
